Entrenamiento de cuerpo y alma: Un reto difícil pero no imposible
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Después de ganar todas las medallas de la región Kalos, Ash y sus amigos deciden ir a entrenar al pueblo Paleta para la Liga de esa región, la cual se llevará a cabo dentro de siete meses, pero el cumpleaños de Ash también se acerca, el cual generará algunas situaciones un poco retadoras, extravagantes, románticas y... cómicas. Mal Summary. Enjoy!
1. Reencuentros Parte 01

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Notas del autor al final del texto**

**Entrenamientos del cuerpo y del alma: Un reto difícil pero no imposible**

**Capítulo 01: Reencuentros /Parte 01**

Luego de ganar todas las medallas de la región Kalos, Ash parte de regreso a pueblo Paleta acompañado de tres personas: Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, ya que la competencia por la Liga de esa región se llevaría a cabo dentro de siete meses.

Durante su viaje, había conseguido doce pokemon, de los cuales once estaban en su pokebola, ya que uno, así como Pikachu , caminaba al lado de Ash: un Lucario. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo había capturado a un Lucario?, pues muy sencillo. Cuando entró a un concurso de PokeAro con su Talonflame, obtuvo de premio una buena suma de dinero y un huevo pokemon para que lo cuidara y que, en un futuro, el pokemon que naciese de ese huevo, lo entrenaría hasta que se haga fuerte y sea su amigo. Ash había capturado a varios pokemon los cuales se nombrarán a continuación: Chesnaught, Braixen, Greninja, Talonflame, Simisear, Simipour, Simisage, Barbaracle, Tyrantrum, Aurorus, Pyroar y, por supuesto, Lucario, quien podía mega evolucionar, debido a que su entrenador tenía la Lucarita. Además de la Lucarita y otra piedra de Mega evolución, Ash tenía la Charizardita X y la Charizardita Y.

Serena, en cambio, había decidido ser coordinadora pokemon. Por ello, había entrenado a sus pokemon en el ámbito de la elegancia y el poder de las técnicas de sus pokemon, además de tener la Charizardita Y. Ella también había ganado todos los listones de la región Kalos y se preparaba para el gran festival (en su equipo estaban una Braixen, una Charizard, un Bellosom, una Sellow, un Dragonair, una Buizel y una Pyroar). Mientras tanto, Clemont tenía a su Magnemite, Magneton, Quilladin, Diggersby, Manectric y un Helioslic; y Bonnie tenía a su Dedenne y a su Pidgeotto.

El camino hasta pueblo Paleta era largo eso sí, ya que las horas dentro del avión los había dejado agotados a todos, pero al final valió la pena. Después de un día de descanso en la ciudad Azulona, partieron rumbo hacia el pueblo Paleta. Después de unos días de caminata, alguien ya se estaba cansando y deseaba tener un carro o tener un Charizard adicional para poder volar junto con la Charizard de Serena.

Ash, ¿Cuánto falta? – le preguntaba Clemont al borde del cansancio.

Hermano, debes de resistir un poco más – le hablaba de manera conciliadora su hermana.

Es cierto, Clemont – sentenció Serena – Aprende de tu hermana, ella es menor que tú y ni siquiera se cansa – esto inundó a Clemont en un aura negra. Pikachu y Lucario solo se reían internamente.

Tus deseos se realizaron Clemont – le dijo Ash mientras el detenía al pequeño grupo – ¡Chicos, este es pueblo Paleta! – les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Por fin podré reencontrarme con tu mama, Ash! – le hablaba animada su amiga mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. Para Clemont y Bonnie, ya no eran secreto los sentimientos de Serena hacia Ash, pero al parecer, el entrenador de Pikachu no se daba cuenta por su torpeza ya que lo interpretaba como amistad sincera - ¡Y veré al Profesor Oak!

Verán a todos mis amigos que hice durante mis viajes en las regiones – les dijo calmado.

Pika, Pikachu (**Traductor:** ¡Ya llegaremos y conocerán a la gente!) – les dijo el pokemon eléctrico mientras les hacia una seña de amor y paz. Los demás pokemon libres sonrieron de buena manera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando, pudieron ver de lejos el laboratorio del profesor hasta ver una casa de dos pisos, la cual no había cambiado en nada. Ash empezó a correr hacia esa casa, mientras que Serena y los demás le seguían. Clemont, como siempre, corría despacio por el peso de su brazo Aipom. Una vez que llegaron, Mr. Mime les saludó con los brazos extendidos.

Mime, mime…. – les saludaba el pokemon de Delia.

Tiempo sin vernos, Mr. Mime. ¿Dónde está mama? – le preguntó. Tras esa pregunta, Mr. Mime llamó a Delia y esta bajó de inmediato. Se sorprendió al ver a Ash un poco más grande de lo normal, ya que cuando partió a la región Kalos, él tenía 16 años y ahora estaba a punto de cumplir su 17avo cumpleaños.

¡Hijo mío, cuanto has crecido! – le abrazaba fuertemente la señora de la casa. Esto empezaba a asfixiar un poco a Ash.

Mama….me…estas….as…fixiando – le decía con la cara morada el joven. Pikachu y Lucario se preocuparon por su entrenador.

Discúlpame, Ash – le respondió un poco asustada. Los demás se rieron un poco debido a lo que le hizo a Ash. Como dicen, amor de madre solo hay uno - ¿Y quiénes son tus nuevos amigos? – le preguntó.

Perdón por la descortesía señora – le decía el rubio – Mi nombre es Clemont y soy el líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Bonnie. Soy la hermana de Clemont y estos son Dedenne y Pidgeotto – le saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que sus pokemon hacían lo mismo.

Y yo soy Serena, señora Delia – le dijo la castaña – tal vez no se acuerde de mí, pero yo y mi mama los conocimos a ustedes cuando yo era niña en el campamento de verano del Profesor Oak – esta aseveración sorprendió a Delia.

Tú eres la hermosa niña que fue salvada por mi Ash – le sonrió la señora dulcemente. Serena se sonrojo un poco – Y no se te olvide la pequeña promesa que me hiciste antes de que el campamento se terminara – le habló con una sonrisa pícara. Esto casi la vuelve un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Esto fue pasado por alto por sus demás acompañantes- Pero que descortesía de mi parte, pasen a casa – les dijo mientras pasaban todos – Esperen en la sala mientras les preparo unos bocadillos – les dijo. La cara de Bonnie y de Dedenne se iluminaron por los dulces.

¿Qué promesa le hiciste a mi mama, Serena? – le preguntó de manera inocente el joven. Ella se puso roja.

Nada Ash, nada – le respondió nerviosa y agitando las manos.

Tu mama si es muy buena persona, Ash – le dijo Clemont– Además, es la primera vez que salgo de la región Kalos y me siento en paz y con ganas de aprender sobre pokemon eléctricos con el profesor Oak – finalizó.

Es verdad, después de esto, los llevaré a que conozcan a mis demás pokemon – les dijo animado.

Después de que les dijo eso, Delia llegó con bocadillos. Todos comieron mientras que Ash le enseño todas las medallas y de que los cuatro se quedarían por unos seis meses para entrenar con miras a la Liga de Kalos, el gran festival de Kalos y mejorar sus estrategias con pokemon eléctricos. Una vez que terminaron de comer, fueron corriendo de inmediato al laboratorio del profesor Oak, exactamente a la zona donde estaban los pokemon de Ash. En medio de un árbol cortado, se encontraba un Bulbasaur tomando el sol.

¡Oye Bulbasaur! – le gritó su entrenador mientras corría. Los demás le seguían el paso. Bulbasaur empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a su entrenador. El pokemon de hierba empezó a correr en dirección hacia su entrenador, pero lo que no contaban Pikachu, Lucario. Bulbasaur, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie era que una manada de Tauros se acercaban a embestir a su entrenador. Una vez que lo embistieron, Ash estaba prácticamente con polvo y pisadas en todo su cuerpo. Sus pokemon y amigos se preocuparon por él, pero una voz les dijo algo.

Así siempre son los Tauros de Ash, cada vez que él llega lo embisten – les respondió.

¡Profesor Oak! – le saludó Serena.

Pero si es la pequeña Serena. El tiempo ha pasado rápido –le saludó – Y ustedes son.

Un…es un gusto. Soy Clemont – le saludó el rubio con respeto.

Yo soy Bonnie y estos son Dedenne y Pidgeotto – les saludaron los tres alegres.

¡Un Dedenne! – el profesor se acercó rápidamente donde la niña y empezó a examinar al pequeño pokemon eléctrico – Es un tipo eléctrico/hada y además de que duerme a cada rato para recargarse – lo inspeccionaba mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Sin embargo, Dedenne lo atacó con un pequeño impactrueno. El profesor estaba con el pelo hecho una esponja y salía humo de su cuerpo. Los pokemon y los demás tenían una gota que les rebasaba la cien.

Ese es un ataque de Dedenne – susurró apenada Bonnie. Ash, quien se había recuperado le dijo a Bulbasaur mientras este saludaba a Pikachu y conocía a Lucario.

Bulbasaur, llama a todos nuestros amigos – le dijo a su pokemon inspector. Este le hizo caso y lanzó una pequeña esfera con luz solar contenida, la cual se presenció por todo el lugar.

¡Qué hermoso! – dijeron Serena y Bonnie al mismo tiempo mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

Esa es la señal para que todos los pokemon de Ash, de cualquier región, venga hacia la posición donde se encontrara la luz – les respondió el profesor. Efectivamente, todos los pokemon de Ash llegaron hacia la posición. La primera en llegar fue Bayleef, quien ni bien vio a Ash, se le abalanzo encima de él y empezaba a acariciarle con la cabeza. Luego, llegó Glalie quien le atacó con un rayo de hielo como muestra de cariño. Por consiguiente, Charizard llegó volando para lanzarle un potente lanzallamas que derritió el hielo. Después, llegó Muk, quien lo aplastó. Por último, llego Corpish, quien lo saludó cogiéndole la mano con su tenaza derecha, mientras lo agitaba cada vez más rápido y con mucha fuerza, pero luego lo mandó a volar, para que caiga en la misma posición. A todos solo les rebasaba una pequeña gota en la cien.

Al parecer, todos tus pokemon te quieren, Ash – le dijo Clemont mientras reía nerviosamente. Después de eso, todos los pokemon de Ash empezaban a llegar desde diversos puntos y saludaban alegres a su entrenador. Cabe decir que Pignite, Oshawott y Snivy se le abalanzaron encima también y el entrenador le correspondió el gesto. Luego, Infernape hizo un choque de puños con él y Tonterra le saludó con una sonrisa.

¡Tienes una gran variedad de pokemon, Ash! – le dijo sorprendida Bonnie mientras miraba al hiperactivo Totodile de Ash y luego lo abrazaba. Luego, el profesor Oak se acercó.

Ash, déjame decirte que Primeape, Squirtle y Pidgeot regresaron de sus entrenamientos, aunque el caso de Pidgeot me sorprendió – le dijo. El joven estaba sonriendo al ver a sus viejos amigos. Luego de los saludos.

¡Chicos, déjenme presentarles a sus nuevos amigos de la región Kalos! – les dijo mientras sacaba todas sus pokebolas y las lanzaba - ¡Salgan! – yo de todas las pokebolas, salían Chesnaught, Braixen, Greninja, Talonflame, Simisear, Simipour, Simisage, Barbaracle, Tyrantrum, Aurorus y Pyroar. Los primeros que se hicieron amigos fueron Krookodile y Tyrantrum con un fuerte apretón de manos. El trío compuesto por Simisear, Simipour y Simisage saludaron al resto con unas piruetas. Pyroar los saludo con un gruñido. Greninja se hizo amigo de Infernape, a pesar de lo contradictorio de sus elementos (al parecer, Greninja aprendería muchas cosas de Infernape y este aprendería tácticas de sigilo ninja con el pokemon de agua). El equipo volador, compuesto por Pidgeot, Unfezant, Staraptor, Swellow y Noctowl, dio la bienvenida a Talonflame. Barbaracle se hizo amigo de Quilava, Heracross, Snorlax y el campeón de luchas Primeape. Aurorus se hizo amigo de los siempre calmados Sceptille y Tonterra. Braixen se hizo amigo de Charizard, Tauros, Totodille, Corpish y Torkoal. Chesnaught se hizo amigo de todos debido a su carácter calmado, incluso de los juguetones Gliscor, Oshawott, Boldore y Gible. Por último, Lucario les saludaba con una sonrisa mientras posaba al muy estilo de Ash cuando ganaba una medalla. Todos los pokemon estallaron de la risa e incluso los amigos de Ash.

¡Todos ustedes salgan también! – gritaron Serena y Clemont mientras sacaban a todos sus pokemon. Cuando salieron los pokemon amigos saludaron a todos los demás, pero la Swellow de Serena se fijó en el Swellow de Ash, lo cual significa que estaba enamorada. El mismo caso pasaba con Buizel, Braixen (esta Braixen ya estaba enamorada del Braixen de Ash desde cuando eran Fennekin) y Pyroar, pero era contrario en el caso de Charizard, ya que ambos, a pesar de ser de sexo contrario, se miraban de manera retadora, como para indicar quien era el más fuerte - ¿Qué te pasa Charllot? – le preguntó de manera curiosa su entrenadora.

Al parecer, no podemos calmarla – le dijo Ash - ¡ya sé, Serena, tengamos una batalla para determinar quién es más fuerte y así se harán amigos! – le dijo emocionado. Ella lo miró con determinación.

¡Está bien! – le respondió animada.

Yo seré el juez – les dijo Clemont animado por el fragor de la batalla, mientras que el profesor Oak y Bonnie alejaban a todos los pokemon para que observen mejor el espectáculo, ya que una pelea entre dos Charizard no era de verse siempre. Una vez separados - ¡Esta será una batalla de uno vs uno entre Charizard y Charllot! ¡La batalla terminará cuando uno de los dos esté fuera de combate! ¡Empiecen! – gritó.

¡Charllot, lanzallamas! – le ordenó. El pokemon lanzó un potente lanzallamas.

¡Charizard, aliento dragón! – tras la orden, Charizard contrarresto su lanzallamas. Cuando chocaron, se levantó un inmenso humo que se despejó después. Los pokemon de fuego se miraban retadoramente.

¡Charizard, alza vuelo! – le ordenó Ash.

¡Síguelo, Charllot! – le ordeno Serena - ¡Y ahora, usa Onda ígnea!

¡Fuego Fatuo, Charizard! – le ordenó - ¡Ala de Acero!

¡Furia Dragón, Charllot! – le dijo Serena. Charl se envolvió en un aura celeste, la cual tomó forma de dragón; mientras que las alas de Charizard brillaban. Luego de que ambos chocaron, bajaron rápidamente al suelo en una explosión. Luego de la explosión, Charllot salió del polvo. Al parecer, Charllot había ganado – Charllot es mejor que tu Charizard, Ash – le dijo ella.

Veras que la experiencia pesa más por todo lo que pasamos yo y mi amigo. No es verdad, Charizard – le dijo a su pokemon, mientras que este se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado y lanzaba un enorme rugido que lanzó ecos.

Eso espero – le respondió. Sin embargo, ambos quería llevar esta pelea a algo más serio. Para eso, Delia había llegado.

Al parecer, ambos son fuertes – le dijo al profesor Oak.

Y creo que es el inicio, Delia – le respondió. El profesor no se equivocaba.

¡Mega evolucionen! – ordenaron los dos con mirada desafiante. Los dos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto. Fue entonces que los pokemon se envolvieron en una luz celeste y revelaban nuevas formas. El Charizard de Ash cambió a un pokemon tipo dragón de color negro y botaba flamas azules de su boca; mientras que Charllot no cambió mucho, solo que ahora tenía unas pequeñas extensiones de alas en sus manos.

¡Sorprendente! – susurraron todos los presentes.

¡Mega calor! – ordenaron ambos entrenadores. Las técnicas impactaron de lleno, pero el Mega Charizard de Ash, al tener más experiencia y mejor entrenamiento, ganó e impacto contra Charllot - ¡y ahora Movimiento Sísmico! – fue entonces que Mega Charizard se dirigió con una gran velocidad hacia Charllot.

¡Charllot esquívalo! – el pokemon de Serena le hizo caso y se alzó en vuelo, pero la velocidad del Charizard de Ash era mayor - ¡Sequia! – le ordenó, la técnica fue hacia Charizard, pero este lo esquivo. Charizard cogió a Charllot, realizó el movimiento sísmico e impactó de lleno contra el oponente, dejando debilitada y fuera de combate a Charllot e incluso anulando la mega evolución.

¡Charllot, No! - gritó Serena.

¡Charllot no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Ash! – gritó Clemont.

Muy bien hecho, Charizard – le dijo Ash a su pokemon mientras ambos chocaron sus puños.

Charllot, diste una buena pelea. Estoy orgullosa de ti – le dijo mientras la regresaba a su pokebola. Luego de unos minutos, después de ayudar a Charllot y a Charizard recuperarse, ambos pokemon hicieron las paces e incluso se volvieron buenos amigos – Al parecer, ya no se llevan tan mal – le dijo a Ash. Este asintió.

Vaya pelea que mostraron hoy, muchachos. Seguro que con ese espíritu ganarán en Kalos – les dijo Oak – Y al parecer el profesor Ciprés tenía mucha razón sobre su informe en el que se relataba sobre la mega evolución – sentenció.

Gracias, profesor. Más bien, quiero pasar un momento con mis pokemon – le dijo al profesor y los demás.

Me permites acompañarte, Ash – le dijo Serena animada mientras llevaba una pequeña canasta con algo en su interior. El joven asintió.

No se preocupen, yo iré con el profesor para que me enseñe algo – les dijo Clemont.

Yo iré con tu mama Ash para preparar todo sobre tu cumpleaños – le dijo Bonnie animada.

Upss…. Me había olvidado de que mi cumpleaños era la siguiente semana – se dijo con un toque de torpeza - De acuerdo, vamos Serena – le dijo. Ella aceptó y ambos fueron hacía el interior de los bosques. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos una persona, a través de unos binoculares, observaba quien acompañaba a Ash.

Eres un suertudo, Ash. Esta vez una chica más hermosa que las demás está a tu lado. Solo espero que esta vez hagas que esa belleza sea tu pareja ¡Y encima le cocina un almuerzo!... ¡mi vida es triste y miserable! – lo decía con un poco de furia y decepción, pero con alegría por su mejor amigo.

Tienes razón, Brock. Hay que encargarnos de ayudarlo antes de que las demás se den cuenta de que Ash es acompañado por esa chica – le dijo la persona que lo acompañaba – Además, el sería el segundo de los chicos en tener novia – le dijo sarcástico.

Mira quién habla, al menos tienes a Misty como novia – le dijo, pero luego se calmó, ya que no quería enojarse consigo mismo - Estas en lo correcto, Tracey – le respondió. El asistente del profesor Oak solo sonrió.

**Mientras tanto, en otros lugares:**

**Al día siguiente:**

**Lugar 01**

¡May, Max despierten! – les ordenó una voz femenina

¡Ya vamos, mama! – les respondieron cada uno de ellos desde sus respectivos cuartos de manera somnolienta. Al parecer, los años habían pasado factura en May y Max. La hija mayor de los Balance había crecido tanto en aspecto físico como mental. Era más centrada y seria, pero aún le faltaba controlar su enojo y había desarrollado sus atributos. Mientras que Max, quien tenía 12 años, había crecido un poco más, pero aún seguía siendo ese niño genio que pensaba todo.

Luego de bañarse, decidieron ir al comedor y tomar un desayuno en familia.

¿Papa, como te va con los retadores? – le preguntó emocionado su hijo.

Son unos novatos. No son fuertes ni centrados como Ash - le dijo un poco sarcástica para ver la reacción de su hija, ya que no lo veía desde hace cerca de cuatro años.

Ahhh…. Verdad, May quiere que sea su novio – le dijo a bocajarro Max. May, quien tomaba un jugo, lo botó todo a un costado como si de una manguera a presión se tratara.

¡Pero qué dices Max! – le dijo sonrojada su hermana - ¡Ash ser mi novio, por favor! – le refutó con una cara no tan amigable.

Hija, sabes que aceptaría solamente a Ash para que sea mi yerno – le habló pícaramente su padre Norman.

¡Papa! – le respondió su hija más roja que antes. Max disfrutaba de esto.

Y por lo que me comentó Delia, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Ash y estará seis meses en pueblo Paleta preparándose para la Liga de la región Kalos. Esta sería una oportunidad perfecta ¿No crees May? – le dijo su mama, la señora Carolina. Sin embargo, su hija estaba recepcionando todo lo que su madre le dijo.

"_¡Ash estará en pueblo Paleta! Será mejor que me dé prisa para saludarle y, de paso, saber sus sentimientos. Solo espero que haya madurado en ese aspecto" – _pensó ella. Al parecer, todos en su familia sabían que May quería estar con Ash - ¿Tan obvia soy? – les preguntó con calma. Ellos respondieron afirmativamente.

¿Te parece si vamos al cumpleaños de Ash? – les dijo Norman.

¡Sí! – todos asintieron alegres.

"_¡Después de todos estos años me encontraré con Ash! ¡Estoy tan feliz!" – _pensó May emocionada. Todos en su familia, la miraban alegres. Al parecer, ya la niña se estaba convirtiendo en mujer.

Tan, tan, tan, tan - tarareaba Max una canción de bodas.

¡Ya veras, Max! – le dijo enojada May - ¡Algún día te enamoraras!

¡Yo nunca me enamoraré! – le dijo serio, mientras sus papas reían. Esto irritó un poco a Max – ¡Si me enamoro, haré todo lo que tú quieras! – le dijo. Ella aceptó. Con esto, la familia Balance se preparaba para ir a Kanto, ya que dos días después irían hacia esa región.

"_Nunca digas nunca, ya que lo que sueles evitar, viene con fuerzas desconocidas"_

**Lugar 02:**

Una vez que una chica se despertó después de dormir por más de 15 horas, ya que había entrenado hasta altas horas de la noche con sus pokemon, ella decidió irse hacía Pueblo Paleta para saludar a su mejor amigo y amor secreto.

¡Mama, nos vemos! – le decía una chica peliazul mientras salía, acompañada de su fiel amigo Piplup y sus pokemon.

¡Saludos para mi futuro yerno! – le dijo bromísticamente su mama a Dawn. Ella se sonrojó, pero era la verdad, ya que por su mama se enteró de que el cumpleaños de Ash era dentro de una semana y había regresado al pueblo Paleta, procedente de la región Kalos, donde había ganado las medallas para entrar a la Liga de esa región.

¡De todas maneras mama, me voy! ¡Bye! – y dicho esto se fue. Cabe decir que la mama de Dawn tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rezaba por la felicidad de su hija.

Espero que te vaya de maravilla Dawn – se dijo a si misma – Has crecido tan rápido, hija mía – suspiró Johanna.

"_¡Espero decirle todo a Ash! ¡Solo espero que lo que siento por él sea correspondido!" – _lo dijo para sí misma, pero de la nada Buneary salió de su pokebola.

Bu… Buneary (**Traducción: **¡por fin veré a mi Pikachu!**) **– lo decía con corazones en los ojos mientras seguía a su entrenadora.

Las dos tenemos sentimientos que declarar, Buneary – le dijo alegre, mientras que Piplup y Buneary sonríen - ¡Allá vamos! – alzó su mano derecha animada mientras los dos pokemon saltaban.

**Lugar 03:**

En algún lugar de la región Johto, dos personas originarias de la región Unova estaban caminando en dirección hacia ciudad Azulona rumbo a pueblo Paleta. Uno de ellos era un joven vestido de mesero, pelo verde corto y con un Pansage en su hombro derecho, acompañado de una chica de abundante cabello morado oscuro, piel morena y junto a un Axew.

¡Por fin conoceré pueblo Paleta! ¡No estas emocionado Axew! – le dijo la chica a su pokemon.

¡Axew! ¡Ax! (**Traducción:** ¡Claro, y así iré para poder ver a la gente!) – le dijo el pequeño pokemon dragón emocionado.

Ya cálmate, Iris. Pronto estaremos en ciudad Azulona – le dijo el joven calmado – Aunque espero que nuestro amigo nos muestre novedosas recetas exquisitas para mejorar en mi cocina y así ser mejor conocedor pokemon – le dijo emocionado.

¡Pan…Pansage! (**Traducción: **¡Somos dos, Cilan!) – le dijo emocionado el pokemon de hierba

Además, necesito un descanso, ya que el entrenamiento con Débora es de lo más agotador, pero todo vale la pena para ser mejor maestra de pokemon dragón – le dijo emocionada.

Y a todo esto, Iris. Sabemos que Ash cumple años la siguiente semana, pero no vas por solo eso ¿verdad? – le preguntó un poco molestoso. Ella se sonrojo.

¡Pero qué va! ¡Si apenas es un niño, pero no lo hemos visto más de un año! ¡Es común que los mejores amigos se preocupen por ellos, No! – le dijo nerviosa y sonrojada – _"Espero que no se haya dado cuenta" _–pensó.

"_Eres tan obvia, Iris" – _pensó Cilan.

¡Bueno, apresurémonos para llegar a ciudad Azulona y recargar provisiones, ya que falta poco para el cumpleaños de Ash! – le dijo Iris animada mientras corría. Y dicho esto, los dos fueron corriendo hacía el ciudad Azulona de camino a pueblo Paleta.

**Lugar 04:**

En la región Kalos, exactamente en la ciudad Novarte, una reportera se estaba alistando para ir a visitar a la región Kanto a un amigo por su cumpleaños.

Hermana, por qué tanta prisa – le preguntó la hermana, líder de gimnasio, a su hermana mayor, Alexia.

Es que el cumpleaños de Ash se acerca y según me dijo estará en pueblo Paleta. Además iré a entrevistar al profesor Oak para un reportaje adicional – le dijo mientras alistaba sus cosas dentro de unos bolsos cargados por Gogoat.

¿El cumpleaños de Ash? – le preguntó. Su hermana asintió - ¿Puedo ir? – le preguntó.

¿A qué se debe eso, Violeta? – le preguntó – Sabes que Serena es su novia – le dijo esta pequeña mentira, pero esto no desanimó a la líder de gimnasio, ya que, al parecer, quería conocer un poco más a fondo al entrenador de la región Kanto debido a que había demostrado determinación y compañerismo con sus pokemon en el campo de batalla cuando lo enfrentó dos veces en su gimnasio.

No es eso, Alexia, sino que desearía tomar fotos a los pokemon que Ash tiene en su pueblo natal. Es todo – le dijo con naturalidad y alegría. Al parecer, Alexia se lo creyó.

Está bien, vámonos – le dijo animada la castaña. Y dicho esto, las dos hermanas, se fueron rumbo a Kanto.

**En esos momentos: Pueblo Paleta:**

Ash estaba junto con Serena y Bonnie en el laboratorio del profesor Oak observando los estudios de este. Sin embargo, una llamada importante los sacó de su concentración.

Ash, tienes una llamada del profesor Birch de Hoenn – le dijo.

A ver profesor – le respondió mientras le pasaba el teléfono - ¿Cómo esta profesor Birch? Hace cuatro años que no sé nada de usted – le saludo alegre el joven.

Bien Ash – le respondió – Cuanto has crecido muchacho, además me enteré de que ganaste todas las medallas de la región Kalos y dentro de siete meses será Liga de Kalos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ash – le felicitó.

No es de nada profesor – le respondió avergonzado y un poco sonrojado.

Más bien, como tu cumpleaños se acerca y no podré ir a Kanto, te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo – A tu costado hay una pokebola, ábrela y observa que pokemon es – le decía. Este, sin pensarla dos veces, abrió la pokebola y de ella salió un pequeño pokemon ave con unas plumas amarillas y naranja que sobresalían en su cabeza.

¡Es un Torchic! – le gritó entusiasmado.

Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, así que cuídalo bien – le aconsejó – Nos vemos que me llaman – se despidió cuando la imagen del profesor Birch desaparecía de la pantalla.

¿Tor? ¿Torchic? (**Traducción: **¿Dónde estoy?) – miraba el pequeño pokemon de fuego por todos lados, pero luego dirigió su mirada en Ash.

Un gusto, Torchic. Soy tu entrenador y espero que seamos amigos ¿No es verdad, Pikachu? – le decía al pokemon inicial de fuego de la región Hoenn y a su pokemon eléctrico.

¡Torchic…Torchic… Torchic! (**Traducción: **¡Que alegría! ¡por fin tengo un entrenador y seré muy fuerte como mi papa!) – saltaba de la alegría el pequeño pokemon.

¡Pika! ¡Pika!... ¡Pikachu! (**Traducción: **Así es y nos llevaremos bien, no te preocupes. Además, vamos donde está la gente para que los conozcas) – le dijo el pokemon amarillo al de fuego. Torchic empezó a jugar con Pikachu.

¡Un Torchic, que lindo! – Bonnie empezó a sonreír con alegría para atrapar al pequeño Torchic y abrazarlo, pero Torchic lo confundió y le lanzó Ascuas a Bonnie, dejándola fuera de combate. Luego, Torchic se arrepintió, pero fue acariciado de la cabeza por Ash y Serena.

Bonnie es así con todos lo pokemon. Es muy amistosa – le dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras que Torchic se disculpaba con Bonnie, pero ella le acariciaba la cabeza de manera amigable mientras le daba algunas bayas – Torchic, ven conmigo. Conocerás a tus nuevos amigos – le dijo. Torchic lo siguió hasta un lugar donde había variadas clases de pokemon – Chicos, les presento a Torchic, él será su nuevo amigo – les dijo. Todos los pokemon dieron la bienvenida a Torchic, pero Lucario se acercó y lo cargó como si fuera un bebe para acariciar su cabeza.

Dicen que los entrenadores y sus pokemon se parecen – le dijo una voz muy familiar para él.

Brock, amigo cuanto tiempo – le saludo con un abrazo.

Y no es solo él – le saludo otro viejo conocido.

Tracey, gracias por haber cuidado de mis pokemon durante todo este tiempo – le saludo con un apretón de manos.

Y veo que has mejorado en batallas, Ash – le saludo una fémina.

¡Misty! ¡A los años! – le saludó con alegría el joven - ¿A qué se debe su visita, amigos? – les preguntó inocente. Todos suspiraron por la torpeza de su amigo.

Se ve que varias cosas no cambiaron en ti, Ash – le dijo Brock resignado – Vinimos por tu cumpleaños y preparar todo – le dijo tranquilo – Además que unas semanas de vacaciones no me caerían mal en mis estudios de doctor pokemon – le dijo naturalmente y relajado.

Y además sé que vienes acompañado de una linda chica – le dijo Tracey con picardía, pero esto enfureció a Misty.

¡Qué quieres decir Tracey! – le dijo furibunda. En esos momentos, Ash y Brock se alejaron un poquito y Tracey estaba a punto de estar muerto en vida.

¡No es lo que crees, amor! ¡Solo que no crees que es hora de que Ash tenga novia! – le dijo asustado. Misty se calmó un poco mientras que Ash estaba sonrojado.

¡No es lo que crees! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia! – le dijo sonrojado el entrenador. Los tres no se lo creían, ya que se reían sarcásticamente - ¡es cierto que es amable, linda y que cocina muy bien, pero pensaré en formar un hogar mucho mejor después de alcanzar mi objetivo! – le respondió. Sin embargo, Serena, quien había escuchado a escondidas todo esto, hacía crecer sus esperanzas.

"_Al parecer, todo está marchando a la perfección" – _pensó ella sonrojada – _"Bueno, iré a la casa de Ash para ayudar a la señora Delia en la cocina" – _finalizó para sí misma con una sonrisa muy alegre y los ojos cerrados. Una vez que ella se fue, Ash empezó a molestar a Misty.

¿Cómo que amor, ehhhh Misty? – le preguntó sarcástico.

Yo y Tracey somos novios hace un año – le dijo sonrojada. El asistente del profesor Oak solo sonrió feliz.

Es una buena noticia – les dijo alegre – Espero ser el padrino de sus hijos – les dijo en tono de broma. Esto los sonrojó un poco más, pero Ash sacó de su bolsillo una piedra muy extraña y se acercó a Torchic para cargarlo. Pikachu se puso en su hombro.

¿Qué es esa piedra, Ash? –le preguntó curioso Brock.

Es la Blazikenita – hizo una pausa – Ayudará a mi Torchic, cuando evolucione a Blaziken, en un futuro, a evolucionar en un Mega Blaziken – todos se sorprendieron.

¿Mega?... – susurró Misty sorprendida.

Blaziken – susurraron los muchachos sin creérselo.

Se los comprobaré – les dijo – Esta otra piedra es la Lucarita. Ayuda a Lucario a evolucionar en Mega Lucario – les habló mientras el entrenador de Pikachu - Lucario, mega evolución – le ordenó calmadamente a su pokemon. Lucario se envolvió en una luz celeste, para dar paso a un Lucario más grande y con mayor peso. El pelaje del pecho aumentó, sus sensores en la cabeza se deformaron, adquiriendo un color rojizo en las puntas y sus extremidades eran cubiertas por coloraciones rojizas y negras.

Sorprendente – susurraron los tres.

¡Ash déjame dibujarlo! – le pidió Tracey mientras sacaba un lápiz y un cuaderno. Mega Lucario aceptó con gusto mientras le mostraba el pulgar arriba.

Torchic, te dejo con tus amigos para que te acostumbre a ellos – le dijo. El pequeño pokemon le hizo caso – Pikachu, Bulbasaur, les encargó su cuidado – les ordenó. Ambos pokemon aceptaron mientras alzaban sus manos con seguridad y observaban como Torchic jugaba alegremente con Totodile y Gible.

Después de que se fueron, las dos primeros amigos de Ash se fueron a la casa de este para poder cenar e ir después a descansar al centro pokemon del pueblo Paleta o al laboratorio del profesor Oak, ya que no había espacio en la casa de Ash porque Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban de estadía allí.

Sin embargo, para las demás chicas, les esperaría un enfrentamiento para saber sobre el sentir del joven entrenador o sino, en el peor de los casos, declarar una competencia por el joven de pueblo Paleta. En cambio, los amigos de las diversas regiones que sabían el cumpleaños de Ash vendrían a saludarlo y, de paso, saber qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto durante todo este tiempo.

"_El jefe final las espera a las demás"_

_Continuará…_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, ante todo, si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco de corazón. Aunque me tocaron adversidades muy fuertes, como el caso que escribí en mi prolife, me recuperaré y saldré adelante.

Esta será un fanfic corto (de 10 a 17 capítulos), pero será interesante, mientras que trató de organizar mis ideas en mi crossover Memorias del vacío, el cual ya voy escribiendo la página 15 el capítulo 4 (si desean leerlo van a mi prolife y lo buscan). Desde un inicio, Serena me cayó bien, además de que sale a la luz un poco del pasado de Ash y es la primera chica, que a lo lejos, si "mataría", hablando literalmente en el buen sentido de la palabra, por Ash. Si quieren leer mi otro fanfic con esta pareja lean "Todo empezó por un juego".

No prometo la fecha de continuación, ya que el tiempo es limitado donde estoy escribiendo mis fanfics. Bueno, nos vemos y si pueden (les agradecería de corazón) dejan reviews.

Nos vemos


	2. Reencuentros Parte 02

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Notas del autor al final del texto**

**Entrenamientos del cuerpo y del alma: Un reto difícil pero no imposible**

**Capítulo 02: Reencuentros /Parte 02**

Tres días después de la llegada de Ash y sus amigos al pueblo Paleta, Serena y Delia se encontraban haciendo el desayuno en la cocina para los demás, quienes aún estaban dormidos.

¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo en Kalos, Serena? – le preguntó mientras picaba algunas bayas, las cuales iba a colocarla en la licuadora para hacer un jugo.

Tranquila, señora Delia – le respondió. Iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida.

Solamente dime Delia – le habló con confianza.

Está bien – le respondió un poco desconfiada – Estaba practicando para las carreras de Rhyhorn con mi mama – le dijo.

Ahhh, la señora Vera – le dijo calmada Delia.

Fue entonces que después de un día de prácticas cotidianas con mi Rhyhorn, vi las noticias en directo sobre…. – le decía Serena, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

El caso Garchomp en ciudad Luminalia ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

¡Lo vio! – le respondió exaltada. Ella le dio una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza.

Por eso estoy orgullosa de mi hijo. Su amor por los pokemon es grande – le dijo Delia – me recuerda mucho a su padre – hizo una pausa – él para mucho de viaje, así como mi Ash – hizo otra pausa para continuar – La última vez que vino fue cuando Ash estaba en Kalos, vio la foto que nuestro hijo tenía con sus pokemon en el cuadro que ves allá – le dijo mientras le señalaba un cuadro (**Nota del autor: **el cuadro al final del capítulo de la temporada final de BW) - Él me dijo que cuando llegue el momento adecuado, hablará con Ash – finalizó.

Delia, yo al principio tenía admiración por Ash y un gran recuerdo desde mi infancia en el campamento – le dijo Serena mientras preparaba la ensalada de verduras – Sin embargo, cuando empezamos a viajar juntos, me di cuenta de que sentía algo más por él – le dijo sonriente y con una mirada alegre. La señora Ketchum estaba sorprendida – La verdad no sé cómo decirle lo que siento por él. Usted sabe, es un poco torpe en cosas románticas – le habló resignada.

Sé cómo es mi hijo y no te puedo negar eso. Era el mismo caso con su padre: todo un galán rodeado por un gran número de chicas y sin saber lo que él mismo había provocado. No te imaginas los celos que yo tenía cuando era joven y él ni caso hacía – le habló con picardía. Al parecer, había dado en el blanco, porque Serena estaba roja, pero de furia.

¿Cómo que rodeado de chicas, no le entiendo, Delia? – le preguntó un poco furibunda.

Lo que pasa es que mi hijo siempre ha viajado con chicas en cada una de las regiones por donde ha pasado – hizo una pausa – Esta Misty, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste que viajó con él y Brock durante dos años. May, una coordinadora pokemon que creció como tal al lado de mi hijo por un año. Dawn, otra coordinadora pokemon que era novata, pero mi hijo la ayudó por más de un año. Iris, quien creció como entrenadora de pokemon dragón junto a Ash; y otras chicas más que mi Ash ayudó. Claro también hizo amigos en sus viajes como Brock, Max, Cilan, Berry, etc. – le decía calmada, pero Serena estaba a punto de explotar, ya que agarraba la cuchara, la cual usaba para sacar un poco de sal, con una fuerza única (**Nota del autor:** ¡Pero qué culpa tiene la pobre cuchara, para eso debería de usar a Shauna como saco de box!)

Creo que ya es hora de despertar a Ash, no le parece –le dijo con una sonrisa un poco siniestra. Esto asustó a Delia.

Tienes razón – le respondió nerviosa mientras una gota le rebasaba por la cien – _"Pero que he hecho"_ – se dijo a sí misma preocupada - ¡Pikachu, ve a despertar a Ash! – le gritó al pokemon eléctrico, pero este no se acercaba. Sin embargo, vino Lucario.

Pikachu está descansando con Ash, señora Delia. Iré a despertarlo. Con su permiso – les dijo a ambas mujeres, pero ambas estaban con la mirada en blanco, hasta que….

¡Uahhhhhhh! – gritaron ambas. Lucario miraba a ambas con cara de sorpresa. A Delia casi le da un infarto.

¿Desde cuando hablas? – le preguntó Serena muy confundida y sorprendida.

Siempre he podido hablar, Serena. Recuerda que soy un pokemon aura y como tal puedo comunicarme con ustedes, los humanos. Solo que Ash me dijo que nunca hablara, ya que quería mantenerlo como sorpresa, pero ahora me dijo que podía hablar con naturalidad – le respondió calmado – Con los únicos que he hablado son con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie – hizo una pausa – Ahora, iré a despertar a Ash – le dijo muy animado y con una sonrisa juguetona mientras creaba una pequeña esfera aural. Después de unos minutos, Ash bajaba de su cuarto con Pikachu en su hombro asustado de Lucario. Al parecer, las bromas de su pokemon aura nunca cambiarían.

¡Lucario que te pasa! – le gritó asustado mientras se refugiaba en la espalda de Serena. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

Nada Ash, solo quería despertarte – le dijo ya en calma.

¡Buenos días! – saludaban Clemont y Bonnie al mismo tiempo ya cambiados.

Buenos días, muchachos. Despertaron justo para el desayuno – les dijo Delia. Una vez ya en calma, fueron directamente al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Después de unos 20 minutos, alguien tocaba el timbre.

Yo iré a ver – les dijo Ash mientras se levantaba - ¡Ya voy! – gritó este. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a una chica de vestido rosa, chaqueta negra, bufanda rosa corta, junto con un Piplup en su cabeza - ¿Dawn?... – preguntó extrañado.

¡Hola Ash! – ella saludó animada mientras alzaba su mano derecha estirada. El entrenador se dio cuenta y también estiró su mano para luego chocar sus manos como señal de buena amistad – Hace más de un año que no te veía y ni siquiera escribes o te pones en contacto– le dijo un poco enojada. El joven solo rio nervioso.

Bueno, sabrás que siempre paro ocupado – le dijo aun con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, una Buneary salió de su pokebola y, ni bien salió, fijo su mirada en un pokemon amarillo para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

¡Bu... Bune… Buneary! (**Traducción:** Pikachu, no llamas, no rezas por mí, no te preocupas ¡Te he extrañado, querido!) – le dijo la pokemon con corazones en los ojos.

¡Pi… Pika… Pikachu…! (**Traducción:** ¡En primer lugar, no soy tu querido y sabes que nunca me gustaste! ¡Solo te considero mi amiga!) – le dijo iracundo el pokemon eléctrico. (**Nota del autor: (Se ve al autor aplaudiendo y con su gorrito de Santa) **¡Eso Pikachu, venga a todos los caídos en la Friendzone!). Mientras tanto, Piplup, Lucario y Mr. Mine lloraban de tanto reírse - ¡Pikachu! (**Traducción:** ¡Cállense!) – les dijo a estos, pero el agarre de Buneary se hizo más fuerte.

¡Bu... Bune… Buneary! (**Traducción:** ¡No puedes evitar lo inevitable! ¡El destino nos unió desde su creación!) – le dijo está muy emocionada, pero Dawn decidió regresarla a su pokebola, ya que su pokemon estaba saliéndose de control.

Digamos que aquí no pasó nada – le dijo ella de manera apenada. El joven solo asintió. Fue que decidió hacerla pasar. Cuando llegaron al comedor, Dawn empezó a mirar a la señora Delia, luego se fijó en Bonnie, para luego pasar a ver a Clemont. Sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo cuando se fijó en Serena – _"¡Pero quien es esta!"_ – pensó furibunda mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa.

Te presentaré a mis amigos, Dawn. Ella es Bonnie y su hermano Clemont, líder de gimnasio. Por último, mi amiga de la infancia y coordinadora pokemon así como tú, Serena – le dijo este animado. Los demás le sonrieron, a excepción de Serena, quien mostraba una sonrisa fingida. Dawn se dio cuenta de esto.

"_Así que esta es Dawn"_ – pensó ella – _"No creas que me quitaras a Ash. Eso sobre mi cadáver"_ – se dijo a sí misma.

"_Veo que la competencia será fuerte"_ – pensó Dawn seria al observar el pelo castaño claro largo, ojos azules y piel clara de Serena.

"_Esto se pondrá bueno"_ – pensaron Clemont y Bonnie al mismo tiempo de manera pícara.

"_Creo que mejor no les hubiese dicho a nadie sobre el cumpleaños de Ash y su estadía en casa. Aunque falta que "ella" llegue"_ – pensó Delia sin saber lo que ella había provocado. (**Nota del autor:** en eso hay mucha razón. Como diría el gran Tychus: ¡Se va armar el gran jaleo!). Después de terminar con el desayuno, llegaron Brock, Misty y Tracey.

¡Hola Brock! – le saludó Dawn animada mientras se acercó a él y le saludaba con un choque de manos. El moreno le correspondió el saludo.

Déjenme presentarme, soy Misty y él es mi novio Tracey –les dijo Misty a los que no la conocían.

Soy Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie – se presentaron los rubios.

Soy Serena, un placer – les saludo Serena animada.

Soy Dawn, coordinadora pokemon de Sinnoh, un gusto – les saludó a los demás. Fue entonces que Serena le dijo algo a Ash.

Ash ¿Vamos al pequeño parque del pueblo? – le preguntó Serena. Bonnie y Clemont les iban a seguir. Dawn también iba a ir, ya que no quería perder de vista a Ash.

Bueno, yo me quedaré a ayudar para el almuerzo – dijo Brock animado.

Yo también – continuó Misty, pero se formaron caras de terror en Ash, Brock y Tracey.

¡No te preocupes, mejor acompáñanos! – le dijo Ash con cara de miedo mientras movía las manos de manera nerviosa. Las comidas de Misty eran incomibles.

¡Ash tiene razón amor! ¡Será mejor que demos un paseo! – le dijo Tracey nervioso mientras le empujaba de manera amable. Ella accedió. Los que la conocían dieron un suspiro de alivio incluso Serena y Dawn, ya que agradecía que esa chica tuviera novio.

Bien, vayan a pasear o lo que sea para que vengan a la hora del almuerzo – les dijo Delia animada. Los que iban a pasear accedieron

Yo iré al laboratorio del profesor Oak con los demás – les dijo Lucario a todos. Dicho esto, se fue. Cuando se retiró, Dawn, Misty, Brock y Tracey estaban con la cara en blanco.

Mi Lucario habla a través del aura, la cual también domino – les dijo a todos. Brock comprendió de manera rápida – Cuando caminemos, les contaré con más detalle. Nos vemos mama, Brock – se despidió. Cuando estaban en la calle, todos querían hacer preguntas – Para empezar, yo sabía del aura desde esa vez que fui con May, Max y Brock a un reino, donde lo gobernaba la reina Rin. Allí había un concurso para determinar el guardián del aura por un año. Yo resulté ganador y se me dio un báculo, pero en este estaba sellado un Lucario, pero no era cualquier Lucario: era el Lucario de Sir Aaron – dijo este de manera calmada.

¡Sir Aaron! ¡El legendario gran guardián del aura! – le dio Tracey sorprendido. Ash asintió serio.

Durante esa estadía, aprendí a manejar el aura. Después de tiempo, cuando me dieron a mi Lucario, decidí mejorar mi aura y entrenarlo para que pueda hablar de manera fluida – terminó de explicar. Serena, al escuchar todo esto, abrazó a Ash por la espalda.

Era de esperarse eso de ti. Eres una buena persona. Solo pocos saben del aura – le dijo emocionada. Dawn estaba furiosa de los celos.

Así es Serena. Siempre abraza a Ash – dijo Bonnie. Esto irritó más a Dawn. Al parecer, la pequeña rubia realizó su cometido.

Es verdad – continuo su hermano siguiéndole el juego a su hermana. Sin embargo, algo le llamó su atención: una joven estaba llorando por su Pichu. Por ello, corrió hacia la chica y todos los demás le siguieron - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó serio.

Mi…Pichu…se ahogó…en…en la….pileta…. – dijo ella llorando mientras tartamudeaba. Pikachu se puso triste al ver el estado de su pre evolución.

¿No podemos ayudarla? –preguntó Misty un poco triste. Frente a esto, Clemont se acomodó los lentes y un brillo se hizo presente en él.

Eso déjenmelo a mí – lo dijo en tono serio, mientras sacaba algo de su mochila de manera rápida - ¡Como siempre dije, la ciencia es el camino correcto hacia el futuro! – dijo serio, pero emocionado - ¡ClemoGear On! ¡Convertidor electrostático mejorado! – hizo una pausa – Pichu, al ser pokemon eléctrico, necesita recargar su poder. Por ello, esta máquina ayudará a Pichu a recuperarse – dijo él. Casi todos no entendían lo que dijo, pero Serena y Bonnie suspiraron un poco cansadas ante los inventos de Clemont. Por otro lado, Ash, Pikachu y Piplup solo mostraban un gran brillo en sus ojos por el invento.

¡Sorprendente! – dijo este, mientras Pikachu y Piplup miraban maravillados.

Con respecto a las patentes, una vez que se completen las pruebas será de usa doméstico – dijo él de manera animada– Bueno, coloquemos a Pichu aquí y…. ¡Empieza! – dijo emocionado mientras lo encendía. Cuando la maquina empezó a funcionar, emanaba pequeñas cantidades de electricidad para restablecer a Pichu, el cual ya mostraba mejoras - ¡aún no ha llegado a su máxima capacidad! ¡Carga máxima! – dijo para aumentar todo el poder del artefacto. Después de un rato, Pichu estaba como nuevo: feliz y animado.

¡Sí que es sorprendente! – le dijo Dawn animada. Clemont solo sonrió un poco nervioso.

Gracias – le dijo la joven, dueña de Pichu, animada para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Clemont se sonrojo un poco y rio más nervioso todavía. Sin embargo, había algo que no iba bien: la máquina de Clemont no paraba.

¿Clemont, tu máquina? – le dijo Serena nerviosa. El rubio trató de pararla, pero en un descuido, rompió la manija de control - ¡Todos cúbranse con algo! – Fue entonces que la máquina emitió un fuerte brillo, hasta que se provocó una pequeña explosión en las inmediaciones de la pileta. Después de que se despejó el humo, todos acabaron con sus cabellos esponjados y restos de polvo en sus ropas.

Otro invento fallido, hermano – le dijo Bonnie de manera apenada- Todos asintieron. Clemont se lamentaba de manera un poco cómica frente a todos. La pequeña rubia, por su parte, preguntó a la joven algo.

¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo ella.

Mariet – respondió la joven, de pelos morados oscuros largos, atados en una coleta, ojos del mismo color del pelo, piel blanca y de 16 años. Fue entonces que Bonnie se arrodilló y le dijo algo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

¡Cásate con mi hermano, por favor! – le dijo de la manera más romántica posible. Mariet y Clemont se sonrojaron de golpe. Ash y Serena empezaron a reír de buena gana. Dawn no podía creer lo que escuchó, mientras que Piplup estaba desencajado. Tracey y Misty solo reían por pena ajena.

¡Bonnie, me estas poniendo en ridículo! – chilló este - ¡Brazo Aipom activado! –dijo este mientras que de su mochila, salía un brazo mecánico en forma de Aipom para coger a Bonnie y llevársela - ¡Lo que hiciste no es broma! ¡Mejor nos vamos al laboratorio del profesor Oak a recoger a Dedenne y a Pidgeotto! – dijo este un poco furioso.

¡Por favor, Mariet, piénselo! – le gritó mientras era arrastrada por su hermano de camino al laboratorio. Todos tenían una gota que les rebasaba por la cien.

Pero que hermana – dijo Tracey apenado. Todos asintieron.

Aunque Clemont es buena persona. Sería un buen novio – dijo Mariet, quien estaba un poco sonrojada. Todos se sorprendieron. Al parecer, Bonnie había dado en el blanco – Me ayudó de manera desinteresada; y se ganó mi cariño y respeto – dijo mientras el rubor rojo crecía en sus mejillas.

Te ayudaremos si es necesario para que hables con Clemont– le dijo Dawn animada mientras le sonreía a la chica. Ella asintió de buena gana.

Disculpe, Ash – le dijo Mariet – le tengo un mensaje para usted ahora que lo veo – Después de eso, Mariet se acercó al oído de Ash y le dijo algunas palabras que lo sorprendieron en demasía. Dicho esto, se marchó en dirección a su casa, la cual, curiosamente, estaba en la misma dirección que la del laboratorio.

¿Qué te dijo Ash? – preguntó Misty.

Algunas personas con quienes hice un juramento – respondió de manera animada – Bueno, continuemos con el paseo…. –pero antes de que continuara, sintió que una persona corría apresurada en otra dirección, pero en su descuido, empujo a Ash hacia la pileta, logrando mojarlo por completo. Antes de ello, todos, menos Ash, se dieron cuenta de que una persona venía corriendo, pero en la carrera, impactó con Ash. Esta persona, que era una joven alta, rubia y de ojos verdes claros se acercó a disculparse.

Perdón, por favor – dijo ella.

¿Bianca? – habló Ash sorprendido – ¡A los tiempos! – le dijo animado, a pesar de estar mojado por completo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que esa chica y Ash se conocían, pero Serena y Dawn tenían más celos aún.

¡Ash! – le dijo esta mientras le sonreía de manera amigable, pero de la nada, un Minccino salió de su pokebola para limpiar el gorro de Ash, el cual estaba seco, pero con polvo. De allí, saludó a Pikachu y regresó con su entrenadora – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, muchacho – saludó alegre. Luego de levantarse, Ash decidió presentarles a Bianca a sus amigos.

Amigos, ella es Bianca, de la región Unova. Yo, Iris y Cilan viajábamos juntos con ella por ocasiones – les dijo. Todos los demás le saludaron - ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? – le preguntó curioso.

Lo que pasa es que Cilan me envió un correo a mí, en el que decía si íbamos para tu cumpleaños. Después lo reenvié a Stephan, Trip y Cameron, los cuales decidieron venir conmigo – hizo una pausa – Los tres están comprando helados en un puesto cercano – les dijo mientras señalaba el puesto de helado y veían a tres jóvenes. Trip, cuando vio que Ash estaba rodeado de gente, los empezó a contar para pedirles más helados.

Oye Cameron, lleva estos dos y tu Stephan estos dos también – les dijo Trip de manera seria a los otros dos. Ellos no sabían por qué tantos helados.

¿Para qué tantos Trip? ¿Acaso me pierdo de algo? – le preguntó Cameron de manera distraída. Trip le señaló la cantidad de personas que estaban con Ash y verlo a este saludarles a los lejos con las manos, mientras que Bianca sonreía un poco y los que acompañaban a Ash solo los miraban extrañados – Ahhh….

Ahora ves que todo tiene sentido – le dijo Stephan de manera calmada mientras suspiraba por lo distraído que podía ser su amigo. Con ayuda del Lucario de Cameron, pudieron llevar los helados hacia los demás y entregárselos. Luego, se dispuso a saludar a Ash – Oye Ash, es bueno verte en forma – le dijo animado Stephan.

Hay no sé qué decir….ehhhh…. – se dijo un poco exasperado mientras cerraba los ojos de manera impulsiva, estiraba la bincha de su cabeza para golpearse a sí mismo y darse una pequeña idea – Es bueno verte de tiempo Ash – le dijo animado. Todos se cayeron de manera cómica frente a lo que hizo Cameron, incluso su Lucario.

Perdona lo que hizo este tonto, ya lo conoces mejor que yo como es de impulsivo y olvidadizo – le dijo Trip de manera seria. Ash solo asintió.

Más bien, déjenme presentarles a mis amigos. Ellos son Misty, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste; Tracey, asistente del profesor Oak; Dawn, una gran amiga y coordinadora pokemon de la región Sinnoh; y Serena, amiga de la infancia y coordinadora pokemon de la región Kalos – los presentó a todos. Los demás les saludaron de manera amigable, a excepción de Dawn y Serena que miraban un poco molestas a Bianca.

Un gusto, soy Trip, de la región Unova – les saludó con un toque de seriedad.

Un placer, soy Cameron – les saludó animado el chico mientras alzaba las manos. Su Lucario seguía el ejemplo del entrenador de la región Unova.

¡Y yo soy el rival que va a superar a Ash! ¡Soy Stephan! – les dijo a todos el pelirrojo de manera desafiante. Todos sonrieron nerviosos.

¡Eres líder de gimnasio! – gritó Cameron sorprendido a Misty. Ella asintió animada debido a que le recordó un poco a Ash en sus inicios - ¡Desearía tener una batalla contra ti! – le dijo.

Cuando gustes te esperaré en mi gimnasio – le respondió. Trip, sin embargo, carraspeó con la garganta.

Sin embargo, eso será para otra ocasión, ya que esta noche celebraremos por adelantado el cumpleaños de Ash como siempre en las aguas termales del pueblo como es debido - le dijo Cameron animado a los demás. Ash se emocionó y asintió. Pikachu se puso feliz debido a la sensación de estar nuevamente en aguas termales.

Luego de ello, todos se pusieron a hablar de sus experiencias. Dawn estaba entrenando para entrar en los concursos pokemon de la región Johto; mientras que Misty salía con Tracey cada momento que podían, ya que los retadores abundaban en el gimnasio. Por otro lado, Trip mostró a todos las ocho medallas de Hoenn y mencionó que estaría participando en la liga de esa región, la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos meses. Stephan, por otro lado, mostró sus ocho medallas de Sinnoh y su pronta participación en esa liga dentro de un mes; mientras que Cameron expresó su deseo de participar en la Liga Añil después de escuchar que Misty era una de las líderes de gimnasio. Por otro lado, Bianca les comentó que participaría en Johto dentro de tres meses y, al igual que los demás, ella también tenía todas las medallas de esa región. Luego, Serena les dijo que participaría en el evento principal de concursos pokemon de la región Kalos y después acompañaría a Ash en su participación de la liga Kalos. Después de hablar, ya sentían mucha hambre.

Mejor vamos a tu casa, Ash. Ya casi es hora del almuerzo – le dijo Tracey. El joven asintió mientras llevaba a los demás a su casa. Cabe resaltar que durante todo el camino, Dawn y Serena se lanzaban miradas de furia; mientras que Bianca, a pesar de su carácter hiperactivo, se pudo dar cuenta de que ambas estaban enamoradas de Ash y que este no se daba cuenta. Ante esto, solo suspiró.

**En esos mismos instantes en la región Hoenn.**

Una joven estaba alistando todo lo necesario para ir a la región donde vivía cierto amigo suyo. Iba a saludarlo por su cumpleaños y de paso a saber algo más. En su ensimismo, sintió que alguien le llamaba.

¡Ya voy! – respondió ella. Cuando llegó a la persona que le había llamado, vio que esta, junto a su papa y su mama, estaban viendo el televisor - ¿Para qué me llamabas Max? – preguntó está un poco molesta, ya que no terminaba de alistarse. En cambio, los demás sí.

Mira May, lo mejor del año en este reportaje – le dijo Max emocionado. Ella, un poco exasperada, le hizo caso y se sentó a ver en familia.

_**Entre los eventos más destacados del año, tenemos a un joven de la región Kanto, Ash Ketchum, quien salvó a un Garchomp de la región Kalos, el cual le pertenecía al profesor Ciprés. Sin embargo, después de que lo salvó, su Pikachu cayó desde lo alto de la torre de ciudad Luminalia y este, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a la nada para salvarlo, aunque esto le significara la muerte, pero un pokemon con forma de Blaziken apareció de la nada y lo salvó**_– hizo una pausa mientras mostraban la toma en el noticiero – _**Lo que se sabe del joven entrenador es que fue campeón de la Liga Naranja, As de batalla de la Frontera y tres veces ganador de concursos Poke Aro en Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos. Actualmente, ganó las ocho medallas para entrar a la Liga de la región Kalos**_ – comentaba la reportera.

Ash si es todo un caso – dijo Max con admiración – No deja de preocuparse por sus pokemon o los de otras personas.

Saben Carolina, May y Max, me llena de orgullo al saber que conozco a una gran persona – hizo una pausa Norman – Me gustaría que ese chico sea parte de la familia – le dijo serio. May se sonrojó.

"_Si cuento con la aprobación de mis padres, todo será más fácil. Además, Ash se ha vuelto mejor persona que antes"_ – pensó May un poco ilusionada. Sin embargo, los noticieros continuaban.

_**Entre otras noticias, tenemos como coordinadora revelación de este año en la región Kalos a una joven de nombre Serena. Es una coordinadora muy talentosa, quien se ha llevado, con los máximos puntajes, los 6 listones en un tiempo record para poder competir en el gran festival de Kalos. Incluso, tiene un club de fans, la mayoría, hombres**_ – habló emocionada la comentarista.

Al parecer, tienes competencia May. Esa chica es buena en lo que hace – le dijo Max con un poco de sorna.

No creo que me gane en una competencia de uno contra uno – lo dijo confiada.

_**Sin embargo, adivinen queridos televidentes. Esta chica no anda sola, ya que según informes y datos de su club de fans, esta chica siempre va acompañada de tres personas: Clemont, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, su hermana pequeña Bonnie y….**_ – hizo una pausa la presentadora – _**el ultimo no es nada más ni nada menos que el joven entrenador del pueblo Paleta y el salvador de Garchomp y Pikachu de ciudad Luminalia, Ash Ketchum**_ – esta noticia dejó en shock a May. Max quería conseguir una cámara digital para tomarle una foto a su hermana, ya que su imagen, en estos momentos, era memorable. Por otro lado, sus padres miraron a su hija de manera un poco apenada – _**Aquí algunas imágenes que el club de fans de Serena proporcionó al noticiero de espectáculos**_ – dijo la presentadora mientras mostraba fotos donde se mostraba que Ash felicitaba a Serena cuando ganó su tercer listón, otra donde Ash ganó su quinta medalla y Serena le abrazaba por la espalda; y en el último, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie animaban a Ash desde el palco cuando enfrentaba a la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte – _**Todo indica que la joven tiene sentimientos por el entrenador de pueblo Paleta y por esa razón el club de fans declaró la guerra en secreto hacia el joven…**_ – fue entonces que May apagó el televisor de manera compulsiva.

¡Mama, Papa, Max, apresurémonos antes de que algo más pase! – chilló May mientras un aura negra la rodeaba. Todos sentían un escalofrió al ver a May así. Por ello, asintieron. Sin embargo, Norman llamó a escondidas a su hijo mientras May iba a su cuarto a alistarse de manera rápida.

Max, lleva todas las cámaras digitales disponibles por si las dudas, ya que creo que este cumpleaños será para recordarlo hasta mi vejez – lo dijo de manera pícara mientras se reía en tono bajo. Carolina solo negaba con la cabeza y su hijo mientras una gota le rebasaba sobre la cien.

"_Ahora sé de donde salió mi carácter molestoso hacia May" – _pensó el muchacho al ver a su padre.

"_Como dirían por allí, de tal palo, tal astilla"_

**Justo en esos instantes: En un lugar de ciudad Plateada y de camino al pueblo Paleta:**

Una chica de pelos blancos cortos y con una guitarra eléctrica en su espalda, junto con un pequeño grupo de personas (4 aproximadamente), estaba de camino rumbo hacia pueblo Paleta. Esto lo hizo debido a que quería dar un respiro al aire fresco del campo y también, si tuviese la oportunidad, de brindar un pequeño espectáculo para un amigo.

Solo espero que falte poco para el pueblo Paleta, ya me estoy cansando de caminar – dijo esa chica de manera aburrida.

Pero Roxie, te dijimos para ir en un carro, pero no nos hiciste caso – le dijo el bajista de su banda.

Si lo sé, pero quería ver el panorama de Kanto y sentirlo por mí misma – le respondió mientras estaba tomando una bebida enlatada. Justo en esos momentos, entra a un centro Pokemon para descansar unos momentos. El grupo se sienta en una mesa de cuatro y estaban conversando sobre qué tocar o la música pediría el cumpleañero para su onomástico. Sin embargo, una pequeña conversación les llamó la atención.

Lo que sé es que son dos días de camino hacia el pueblo Paleta. Llegaremos a tiempo – le dijo un joven rubio de ojos naranja claros.

Eso espero – le respondió su amigo de manera fría – Además quiero ver que tan fuerte se puso ese tonto – le dijo.

Sabes que Ash es fuerte, Paul. No por gusto está en la región Kalos, donde existen las famosas mega evoluciones – le respondió.

Tienes razón, Barry - dijo el peli morado mientras tomaba un refresco. Esto llamó mucho la atención de Roxie. Por ello, se paró y se puso frente a ellos.

Oigan ustedes – les dijo Roxie. Esto llamó la atención de Paul y de Berry - ¿Son dos días de acá a pueblo Paleta? - preguntó seria. Ellos asintieron.

Si, quisiera que fuera mentira, pero es la verdad – le respondió Paul de manera seria.

¿Tú también vas de camino para allá? – le pregunto Berry amablemente.

Yo y mi banda – le respondió de manera animada mientras señalaba a su grupo. Estos les saludaron animadamente también - ¿Para qué van a un lugar tan lejano? – les preguntó.

Es que el cumpleaños de un amigo está cerca. Además que no lo vemos de mucho tiempo – le respondió Berry.

Fíjate que nosotros también – le dijo Roxie.

Vas al cumpleaños de Ash, no es así – le dijo fríamente Paul – Si deseas ir con nosotros para formar un grupo mayor eres libre de unirte a nosotros – le dijo él – Pero antes, quiero saber quién eres – le dijo de manera seria.

No seas tan renegado, nevera con patas – le dijo bromísticamente Roxie a Paul. Berry se estaba conteniendo la risa y Paul se estaba conteniendo también, pero de liquidarla – Mi nombre es Roxie y soy líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Hormigón en la región Unova –le respondió animada mientras tocaba algunas melodías con su guitarra eléctrica.

Yo soy Berry y él es Paul – le dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al peli morado, quien estaba a punto de estallar de furia.

Es un placer – les dijo ella – y Paul, disculpa si te dije nevera con patas, pero deberías de cambiar de actitud. Así no conseguirás novia – le dijo bromísticamente. Paul solo suspiró.

Acepto tus disculpas, Roxie – le respondió – Pero cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta, quiero que tengamos una batalla – le dijo.

Por qué mejor no salimos y tenemos una batalla frente al público como parte del show – le dijo ella de manera retadora. Paul se paró y aceptó. Fue entonces que la banda de Roxie fue junto a su líder, mientras que Berry seguía a Paul. Luego, ubicaron una pequeña plataforma de batallas y se decidieron a pelear, pero no sin antes publicitar esto. Las personas que observaban veían emocionados un combate entre dos entrenadores que, a simple vista, no eran de Kanto. Para esta ocasión, Berry era el juez.

¡Esta batalla será entre Paul de la región Sinnoh y Roxie, líder de Gimnasio de la región Unova! ¡Cada uno usará dos pokemon! – gritó. Todo el público aclamó sorprendido - ¡Empiecen! – dio la orden inicial.

¡Sal ya, Electivire! – gritó el peli morado sacando a su pokemon más fuerte desde el inicio.

¡Electivire! (**Traducción: **¡Estoy listo para masacrar débiles!) – gritó el pokemon a todo pulmón.

Un tipo eléctrico – susurró Roxie - ¡Seviper, es tu turno de dar el show! – ordenó la peliblanca.

¡Seviper! (**Traducción: **¡A disfrutar de la buena música!) – siseó el pokemon serpiente.

¡Carga Tóxica, Seviper! – le ordenó su entrenadora. Este obedeció.

¡Electivire, usa trueno! – le ordenó Paul. El pokemon eléctrico le hizo caso. Paul pensó de que carga Tóxica era un ataque débil, pero al parecer, el Seviper de Roxie estaba muy bien entrenado, ya que estaba al mismo nivel del trueno de Electivire, hasta tal punto de generar una gran cantidad de humo - ¡Trueno en el campo! – le ordenó.

¡Entiérrate Seviper! – el pokemon serpiente escuchó el mandato y acató la orden.

Electivire, ten cuidado – le susurró su entrenador. El pokemon se mantenía alerta.

Muy bien Seviper, ¡Embístelo por debajo! – le dijo. Seviper lo mandó a volar por los aires a Electivire - ¡Usa Bomba Lodo! – el pokemon formó esferas de lodo y se las lanzó contra Electivire.

¡Reacciona y usa protección! – le ordenó, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el ataque bomba lodo hizo efecto en Electivire - ¡Trueno a máximo poder! – le ordenó. El pokemon le lanzó el impactrueno con todo su poder.

¡Contrarréstalo con un lanzallamas a máximo poder! – le ordenó. Seviper lo lanzó, pero el impactrueno logró impactarle. El mismo caso sucedió con Electivire, quien recibió el lanzallamas. Ambos pokemon estaban seriamente lastimados y cansados, pero Seviper tenía menos daño. Por ello, resistió más y, en cambio, Electivire no aguantó más y cayó agotado.

¡Electivire no puede continuar! ¡Seviper gana! – gritó Berry, quien estaba sorprendido del nivel de ese Seviper, ya que pudo ganar al Electivire de Paul.

Creo que hasta el Pikachu de Ash tiene mejor nivel que tu Electivire – le dijo Roxie de manera seria. Esto enfado a Paul. Justo para eso llegaron tres personas.

Sí que son fuertes ¿verdad, Tyson? – le preguntó un chico que vestía un kimono rojo y tenía el pelo del mismo color.

Es cierto Morrison – asintió el joven en respuesta a su amigo.

Más bien que hicimos una parada en esta zona – les dijo Harrison, quien conoció a Tyson en Johto y cuando hablaron, tenían en común ser amigos de Ash. Se enteraron del cumpleaños de Ash por medio de Brock, con quien se encontraron en Johto cuando él iba a una de sus conferencias para ser doctor pokemon – Creo que falta poco para pueblo Paleta – les dijo ellos. Los otros asintieron mientras observaban la pelea.

¡Sal ya, Magmortar! ¡Usa lanzallamas! – le ordenó Paul ni bien lo puso en el campo.

¡Tú también usa lanzallamas Seviper! – le ordenó a su pokemon, pero su lanzallamas era menos potente e impactó de lleno contra el pokemon serpiente. Esto lo dejo fuera de combate.

¡Seviper no puede continuar! ¡Magmortar gana! – grito Berry.

Bien hecho, Seviper. Mereces un descanso – le dijo a su pokemon mientras lo regresaba a su pokebola - ¡Garbodor, es hora de la diversión! – lanzó a su pokemon más fuerte - ¡Usa Lanza mugre junto con carga tóxica! – el pokemon obedeció a su dueña.

¡GiroFuego! – le ordenó. Ambos chocaron, pero el GiroFuego de Magmortar fue mayor e impactó en Garbodor, el cual sintió un poco del poder de Magmortar.

Muy bien hecho Garbodor, ahora utiliza Marcar – le susurró a su pokemon. Este fijo su mirada en Magmortar y una marca roja apareció encima de la cabeza de Magmortar.

¡Puño fuego! – Paul le ordenó a Magmortar y este le hizo caso dándole con todo su poder a Garbodor - ¡Ahora Tumba rocas! – y Magmortar le lanzó ese ataque con una gran potencia.

¡Resiste Garbodor, ya falta poco! – le animó su entrenadora. Garbodor se notaba cansado, pero resistía por el honor de su entrenadora.

¡Este es el fin! ¡Usa lanzallamas! – le ordenó a Magmortar.

¡Ahora Garbodor, esquívalo! – le dijo Roxie a su pokemon, el cual esquivo el ataque - ¡Hiperrayo! – gritó ella. Garbodor lanzó un Hiperrayo muy potente.

¡Esquívalo ya! – le dijo Paul a su pokemon. Magmortar lo esquivó fácilmente, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que el Hiperrayo se desvió e impacto de lleno contra él, dejándolo completamente debilitado y fuera de combate. Paul solo susurró su derrota, mientras que Roxie celebraba.

¡Magmortar no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Roxie de Unova! – gritó Berry un poco sorprendido, ya que casi nadie derrotaba así a Paul. El público presente elogió a la ganadora. Después de un momento, todos los demás se retiraron, Paul se acercó a Roxie.

Fue una buena victoria para ti, aunque la técnica de tu Garbodor me sorprendió ¿Qué era? – le preguntó.

Marcar tiene un efecto potente. Cuando utilizo esta técnica, hago que el enemigo dañe a mi pokemon, aunque esto lastima a mi Garbodor. Después, usó Hiperrayo, el cual es más potente por el daño recibido y muy perjudicial para el enemigo – hizo una pausa – Recién lo aprendió a usar - finalizó.

Bueno, aunque fue mi derrota. Debo hacer que mis pokemon sean más fuertes, ya que son débiles – lo dijo de manera fría.

Lo mejor será ir al centro pokemon para que se recuperen…. – Roxie iba a continuar, pero alguien les interrumpió.

Esto era algo digno de verse viniendo de uno de los ocho mejores de la Liga Sinnoh – dijo esa persona – Al parecer, Ash tiene buenos rivales de pelea – dijo.

Ya calma, Tyson – habló Morrison. Fue entonces que Berry intervino.

¡Eres Tyson, uno de los campeones de la liga Hoenn! – habló sorprendido. El joven asintió.

Todos aquí fuimos rivales de Ash, pero también somos sus amigos – continuó Tyson – Porque Brock nos avisó a tiempo, vamos a ir a felicitar a Ash por su cumpleaños – continuo.

¿Les importaría si vamos con ustedes? –les preguntó un recién llegado Harrison.

Perdonen si no nos presentamos. Como su amigo dijo, soy Tyson – se presentó – El de acá es Morrison y el que recién llegó es Harrison – finalizó.

Yo soy Paul, él es Berry y ella es Roxie – presentó Paul de manera fría.

Bueno muchachos, les parece si vamos al centro pokemon a curar nuestros pokemon mientras charlamos y mañana reanudamos el viaje – les sugirió Roxie. Todos aceptaron, incluso el frio de Paul.

Después de eso, llegó la noche y todos empezaron a cenar. Berry empezó a preguntarles a todos la manera en que se conocieron con Ash. Harrison los contó de qué se hizo amigo de Ash a través de su batalla reñida en Johto entre su Blaziken y el Charizard de Ash. Tyson les contó que era amigo de Ash antes de que empezara la liga Hoenn y que tuvo que enfrentarlo en la liga, donde el resultó ganador. Morrison les contó que su rivalidad con Ash era tanta que hasta se peleaban por el camino en que iban, pero que al final terminaron siendo amigos. En el caso de Berry, él dijo que quería ser fuerte y por eso tomó a Ash como rival, pero también lo ayudaba y que por ello terminaron en una buena amistad. Roxie les comentó que conoció a Ash en una batalla de gimnasio, pero que le llamó la atención que le ponía a sus pokemon, así que, por ello, y con la información de los amigos más cercanos de Ash, dígase Cilan e Iris, decidió ir a pueblo Paleta para respirar un poco de aire puro, ya que ser una estrella en Unova la dejaba completamente estresada. Por último, Paul les comentó su caso, aunque al final casi se gana el odio de todos, Berry les explicó su caso y por eso, decidieron comprenderlo; sin embargo, no estaban de acuerdo con el modo de entrenamiento que les daba Paul a sus pokemon. Después de ello, todos fueron a descansar para ir rumbo a pueblo Paleta la mañana siguiente.

**Al día siguiente. Entrada de pueblo Paleta. 7:00 am**

Una chica de largos cabellos rojo carmesí, ojos verde esmeraldas y piel clara, de unos 16 años aproximadamente, y vestía un vestido azul cielo con una bufanda naranja clara (llevaba una guitarra eléctrica en la espalda en su funda); estaba junto a un chico y una chica de su misma edad. El chico tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros y piel clara, sin embargo, su estilo de peinado era como el de Trip, aunque su pelo era largo, y vestía un conjunto de buzo color plomo junto con una Tablet en mano. En cambio, la chica era rubia de ojos azules, su cabello era largo y era muy bonita, además de que llevaba un bajo con su funda en la espalda y vestía un conjunto de jeans azules, blusa amarilla y sandalias marrones. Además, la rubia tomaba la mano del chico a todo momento. Los tres miraron con añoranza su pueblo natal.

Es su cumpleaños ¿verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja a los dos.

Es cierto – hizo una pausa la rubia mientras suspiraba de alegría.

Desde hace seis años que no lo vemos – les dijo el pelinegro - ¿Cómo creen que lo tomará?– les preguntó.

Conociéndolo, nos dirá si cumplimos nuestros sueños de niños – les dijo la rubia.

Viniendo de él, no me lo esperaría, Rita – le respondió animada la pelirroja.

Solo espero que nos recuerde, Milena – le dijo el chico a la pelirroja.

Pues claro que nos recordará, Sigmund – hizo una pausa Milena, la de pelo rojo - ¡Somos sus amigos de la infancia! – habló animada.

Además, recuerden que también Serena es nuestra amiga, pero ella se fue después del campamento a Kalos – les dijo Rita de manera triste.

No hay que estar tristes, amor. Vinimos por el cumpleaños de Ash y vamos a celebrarlo como se debe – le animó Sigmund. Ella sonrió feliz y asintió de buena gana.

¡Muy bien chicos, vamos! – les dijo Milena muy feliz y animada mientras corría. Los dos le siguieron de manera alegre – _"Espero que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre, Ash. Solo espero decirte lo que siento por ti desde que éramos niños y lo que seguí sintiendo cuando cumplíamos nuestros sueños" _–pensó ella para sí misma mientras corría hacia el pueblo.

"_El jefe final llegó"_

_Continuará…_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, si estás leyendo esto, te lo agradezco de corazón. En primer lugar, gracias por leer este fanfic y la verdad que ya tenía el capítulo listo desde que empecé a escribirlo, ya que lo dividí en tres partes, aunque me falta un poco de la tercera parte, la cual estará lista a más tardar la quincena de enero. En segundo lugar, quería publicar algo por navidad y año nuevo y de paso desearles unas buenas fiestas al lado de las personas que aman y respetan, olvidando los odios que se tienen, perdonarse los unos a los otros y reunirse en el calor del hogar, aunque cada uno tiene su manera de expresarlo. En tercer lugar, ya falta poco para terminar el capítulo 5 de Memorias del vacío, ya que acordarme de todo lo que perdí es algo realmente agotador.

Quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me pusieron entre sus favoritos, a los que leyeron este fanfic y a **Shaiden Frawl****, ****metrox2323****, ****diego4560**** y ****FlutterRage**, quienes me mandaron su reviews.

Gracias totales a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo en general (402 vistas en total y hasta el momento)

Con respecto a algunos personajes, decidí agregarlos, ya que formaron parte importante de la serie, como también otros que me cayeron bien en algunos capítulos.

Con respecto a Rita, Milena, Sigmund y Mariet: estos son mis personajes inventados (OC), los cuales tomarán un papel importante en el transcurso del fanfic.

Bueno, esto sería todo. Les deseó una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo 2014. Que todos sus sueños y proyectos (trabajo, estudios, amor o lo que sea) se realicen.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Reencuentros Parte 03

**Disclaimer. Pokemon no me pertenece a mí, sino a Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Notas del autor al final del texto**

**Entrenamientos del cuerpo y del alma: Un reto difícil pero no imposible**

**Capítulo 03: Reencuentros /Parte 03**

Cuatro días después de la llegada de Ash y sus amigos al pueblo Paleta, Clemont despertaba plácidamente después de un día completamente agotador al lado del profesor Oak y de su asistente, Tracey, aprendiendo sobre los diversos pokemon y de las investigaciones que el profesor tenía, además de "colaborar" con sus "inventos" para el profesor, los cuales, en la mayoría de los casos, resultaban en fracasos o pequeñas explosiones dentro del laboratorio. Ni recordar lo que hizo su querida y adorada hermana Bonnie con Mariet, ya que después de que salieron del laboratorio en dirección hacia la casa de Ash, los hermanos rubios se encontraron con la chica, quien iba de camino a comprar algunas cosas de las tiendas para hacer la cena, la cual, estaba cerca de la casa de Ash. El pobre líder de gimnasio recordó el beso en la mejilla de la mañana y no le podía dirigir palabra a la chica durante el trayecto, pero ella, aunque también estaba sonrojada, le hablaba. Al final de cuentas, y eliminando un poco la tensión del momento, además de que eran las 6:00 pm y el atardecer naranja daba un aspecto un poco romántico a la situación, se conocieron mejor en esos momentos de conversación y entablaron un poco mejor la amistad.

Sin embargo, siempre existe ese alguien quien interrumpe esos momentos, debido a que Bonnie se arrodilló nuevamente de manera romántica y le propuso para que se casara con su hermano. Este, sin pensarlo y pidiéndole disculpas a la chica, utilizó su brazo Aipom y se la llevó a la casa de Ash para la cena. Al final, él no pudo escuchar un susurro de la chica mientras el arrastraba a su hermana menor: _"Me gustaría intentarlo"_. Esa misma noche, Bianca, Trip, Stephan y Cameron se fueron a dormir al centro pokemon del pueblo, después de que todos los caballeros de Unova, junto con el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, se fueron a los baños termales y le hicieron firmar un pequeño documento a Ash, el cual lo comprometería a ciertos desazones en un futuro próximo. Misty, Brock y Tracey dormían en las habitaciones del laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Justo en estos momentos y regresando a la realidad, Cuando quería irse a lavar los dientes, pudo escuchar una pequeña discusión entre dos chicas. Al parecer, estas dos se estaban peleando por la secadora de cabello. El solo reía en tono bajo de manera nerviosa. Por ello, se detuvo a escuchar.

¡Déjame secar mi cabello, Dawn! ¡El tuyo es más corto que el mío! – le recriminó de manera dura Serena a la chica de cabellos azules oscuros.

¡Por esa misma razón, Serena! ¡Yo acabaré más rápido que tú y después te daré el secador! – le respondió de la misma manera.

¡Pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Delia a hacer el desayuno para Ash! – le dijo de manera seria. Dawn se sorprendió al escuchar que ni siquiera le llamaba señora a la mama de Ash, por respeto. Por ello, la chica no le hizo caso y se secó el cabello. Serena solo tuvo que reprimirse el no darle un golpe y aceptar callada. Luego, ella se secó. Para esto, Clemont había bajado a conversar con Ash.

Al parecer, Bonnie dio en el blanco ayer en el parque – le dijo de manera sarcástica a su amigo rubio. Este solo se sonrojo, pero no se quedó atrás.

Y tú tienes a dos chicas peleadas – le siguió el juego. Este se hizo el extrañado al no entender a lo que se refería su amigo. Clemont solo reía por lo inocente y despistado que era Ash para luego dirigir su mirada hacia su hermana, quien estaba dibujando algo en un pedazo de papel - ¿Qué dibujas Bonnie? – le preguntó curioso a su hermana, pero esta cuando fijó su mirada en su hermano, le mando una maliciosa.

Por qué mejor tú y Ash no se fijan – les dijo de manera pícara. Luego, ambos, se fijaron en el pequeño dibujo que ella había dibujado a un chico rubio con una chica de cabellos morados, quienes vestían un smoking negro y un vestido blanco, respectivamente, con fondo dos campanas y con las palabras: **"Just Married"**. Clemont se puso peor que volcán a punto de hacer erupción, Ash solo reía de manera exagerada y Bonnie tenía una risa inocente.

"_Mejor no digo nada"_ – pensó Clemont, con una gota que le rebasaba la cien y trataba de contar hasta un millón en su mente, antes de decir algo, ya que sus palabras serían muy bien usadas por su hermana y por su amigo de una manera u otra en su contra – Mejor vamos a caminar mientras están haciendo el desayuno – les dijo de manera animada, olvidando un poco lo que acababa de hacer su hermana. Los dos accedieron.

De manera silenciosa, los tres se marcharon de la casa, aunque Pikachu, Dedenne y Pidgeotto los siguieron, los cuales eran más que bienvenidos los muchachos. Después de unos momentos, mientras caminaban, los tres se pusieron a hablar sobre los pokemon y sobre los sueños de Bonnie a futuro.

¡Como ya les dije, me gustaría ser criadora pokemon! – les dijo a ambos con un tono orgulloso. Sus pokemon asentía de manera feliz.

Eso es bueno. Imagínate Bonnie, serías la primera en la familia en ser criadora – le alentó animado su hermano. Ella sonrió feliz.

Solo espero que encuentres a tu compañero ideal para que te apoye en tus sueños. Claro, nosotros también te apoyaremos – le dijo Ash de manera un poco seria. Bonnie no lo entendió, pero su hermano sí. Por ello, se incomodó un poco. Iba a decirle algo, pero alguien tapó los ojos de Ash con sus manos. Clemont y Bonnie iban a reaccionar, pero otra persona que acompañaba a la persona, les dijo que guardaran silencio.

¡Adivina quién soy! – le dijo esa persona de una manera un poco exagerada, quien era una chica. Ash sabía que existía solo una persona quien le hacía eso y le decía las mismas palabras.

¿Rita? – preguntó extrañado el joven.

¡Quien más iba ser, tonto! – le dijo la persona que acompañaba a Rita de manera aburrida y monótona. Ash lo reconoció de inmediato, ya que esos dos casi siempre paraban juntos.

¡Sigmund! – dijo el joven de manera sorprendida y feliz al ver a dos viejos amigos suyos de la infancia y que habían partido un año antes de que el emprendiera su viaje para ser maestro pokemon. Fue entonces que volteó y observó a sus dos amigos. Rita seguía siendo a rubia animada, amable y de gran pasión que le gustaba tocar el bajo desde niña. Esta le brindaba una gran sonrisa. En cambio, su amigo Sigmund, también, no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo chico serio, pero de buen corazón que siempre daba una solución a todo con sus cálculos, aunque ahora tenía una Tablet en mano. Este también le brindaba una mirada amable. Fue entonces que Ash rompió en llanto y abrazó a los dos como si no existiese un mañana – No saben cuánto los extrañe – susurraba mientras lloraba. Estos solo miraron de manera comprensiva. Clemont y Bonnie solo miraban un poco melancólicos a Ash.

Lo sabemos – le dijo Sigmund de manera seria.

¡Pero ahora estamos acá y no te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente dentro de mucho tiempo, Ashichon! – le dijo Rita mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de manera comprensiva. Después de un rato, Ash se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas, recordar el apodo que se habían puesto de niños realmente le trajo gratos recuerdos - ¡Pero qué falta de modales Ashichon! ¡No nos presentas a tu amigo y a esta linda niña! – le dijo ella mientras miraba a Clemont y a Bonnie alegres. Clemont y Bonnie rieron para sí mismos.

Disculpen – les dijo, para luego aclararse la garganta – Él es Clemont, de la región Kalos. Es líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia. Ella es Bonnie y es su hermana – los presentó. Ambos rubios les saludaron de manera alegre.

¡Yo soy Rita, un placer, Bonnielin y Clemonton! – les saludo la rubia de manera alegre mientras acariciaba de manera suave la cabeza de Bonnie con la mano izquierda y daba palmadas en el hombro de Clemont con la mano derecha. Estos le miraron un poco extrañados.

Ella es así. Siempre le encanta agregar palabras a los nombres de las personas que conoce – les dijo Ash de manera apenada. Clemont y Bonnie solo rieron.

Yo soy Sigmund y…. – iba a continuar, pero Rita le interrumpió. Este solo miro serio a la chica.

¡Es uno de los mejores programadores de Kanto y es mi novio! – le dijo emocionada mientras cogía de la mano al joven. Esto los sorprendió a todos y echó los planes de Bonnie por la borda, ya que quería que esa chica sea una de las pretendientes de su hermano debido a la belleza de la rubia. Sigmund se sonrojó un poco por el contacto de manos con su novia.

Vaya que no me lo esperaba. Por lo que sabía, Rita siempre miraba a Sigmund a pesar de que le trataba de manera fría cuando éramos niños – les dijo Ash mientras reía. Sin embargo, Clemont estaba ensimismado. Para ello, Bonnie le ordenó a Dedenne que electrocutara a su hermano, cosa que realizó. Todos rieron de manera apenada por esto.

¡Eres un programador! – le dijo Clemont a Sigmund de manera sorprendida - ¿Tú crees que me puedas enseñar algunas cosas más que no sé para mis inventos? – le preguntó.

¡Quieres ser un inventor! – le dijo emocionado. Clemont asintió - ¡Me gustaría ayudarte en todo! ¡Además, me sería de mucha utilidad el probar algunas de mis programaciones en tus inventos o automatizarlos! – continuó. Rita y Bonnie suspiraron un poco, ya que, al parecer, ambos coincidían en gustos tecnológicos. Como si hubiesen encontrado su alma gemela tecnológica. Rita decidió no tomarle importancia a esto.

Ashichon, Bonnielin, les parece si vamos a tomar desayuno al refugio. Está muy cerca de aquí– les dijo con una sonrisa. Ellos aceptaron felices mientras seguían a Rita. Sigmund, por inercia, siguió a Rita mientras hablaba con Clemont y los inventos que ya había hecho, proponiéndole mejoras. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver que en el bosque aledaño al laboratorio del profesor Oak, había un gran roble, el cual podía resistir grandes cantidades de peso. En este roble, había una casa: La casa del árbol.

¡Sorprendente! – decía Bonnie maravillada mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Lo mismo sucedía con sus pokemon.

Al parecer, aún sigue intacta - les dijo Sigmund con un toque de seriedad.

¿Ustedes construyeron esta casa del árbol? – les preguntó Clemont sorprendido. Ash, Rita y Sigmund respondieron de manera afirmativa mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderaba de sus rostros.

Mejor pasemos mientras nos ayudan a limpiarla – les dijo Ash – La última vez que la limpié fue después de regresar de Sinnoh – habló de manera apenada.

¡Pikachu Pika! (**Traducción: **¡Si serás descuidado, Ash!) – le recriminó su pokemon de manera graciosa. Todos rieron por lo que hizo el pokemon amarillo. Sin embargo, una voz eliminó las risas.

¡No lo creo, ya que acabo de limpiarla completamente! – dijo esa persona, una chica para ser exactos. Cuando Ash la vio, se quedó completamente estupefacto - ¡Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma, Ash! – le dijo de manera un poco sarcástica. Luego de ello, bajó por una escalera y se puso frente al joven entrenador.

Milena…. – susurró el joven al ver a la pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda. A simple vista, ya no era esa niña que había conocido en su infancia. Ahora, era una joven muy hermosa, eso sin contar con sus atributos. Fue entonces que, sin decir nada, apretó el puño derecho, para luego colocarlo a la altura de su pecho. La joven no entendió, hasta que se recordó de algo y también apretó su puño derecho mientras sonreía, para luego chocarlo con el de él. Era su saludo "único" – Son seis años que no te veo, Milena – les dijo con una sonrisa.

Es verdad – susurró ella también - ¿Ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó curiosa.

Perdón, mi nombre es Clemont y ella es mi hermana Bonnie. Somos amigos de Ash de la región Kalos – le dijo el rubio de manera amable.

¡Son de Kalos! – les dijo emocionada. Ellos asintieron – No pensé conocer más personas de esa región – lo dijo de manera alegre. Después se acordó de algo – Chicos, pasemos al interior de la casa, ya que los jugos que preparé se van a malograr, además que tengo comida pokemon – le dijo animada a los demás. Todos asintieron contentos, incluso Sigmund. Cuando llegaron, encontraron muchas cosas que les recordaba su infancia. Como por ejemplo….

¡Una batería! ¡Dos guitarras! ¡Violines! ¡Bajos! ¡Un piano! ¡Micrófonos! ¡Ampliadores de sonido! – chillaba Bonnie de la emoción - ¡Cómo consiguieron todo esto!... – les dijo asombrada.

Con las propinas que nos daban nuestros padres – respondieron los cuatro al unísono. Lo que no sabían, era que los padres de Rita y de Milena les habían comprado casi una buena parte de lo que tenían, ya que ese eran los sueños de ambas, ser las mejores en la música. Sigmund y Ash habían comprado otra parte con sus ahorros, pero la mayoría de su dinero lo habían invertido en productos de computadoras, en el caso de Sigmund, y pokebolas, diarios de cómo ser un buen entrenador pokemon y guías para la superación, en el caso de Ash.

Inclusive, tenemos muchas más de esto en refugio bunker – les dijo Milena de manera animada.

¿Bunker? – preguntaron curiosos los hermanos rubios una vez que todos terminaron sus jugos.

¡Si desean vamos ahora mismo al cuartel! – les dijo muy animada Rita. Todos asintieron. Esperaron que sus pokemon terminaran de comer y marcharon rumbo hacia el bunker, el cual quedaba cerca al laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero el cual, nunca se notó.

**Justo en esos momentos: En la entrada de Pueblo Paleta**

Ver el pueblo Paleta desde la entrada del valle era algo digno de verse, inclusive para los que lo veían por primera vez. Esto sucedía con una chica morena y un joven vestido de mesero.

¡Ahhhh, el aire de esta zona si relaja realmente! – exclamaba Iris de manera animada mientras inhalaba y exhalaba de manera pausada.

Tienes razón – le respondió Cilan mientras reía de manera alegre junto a su fiel amigo Pansage. Sin embargo, algo los distrajo, ya que, al parecer, un grupo de cuatro personas estaba siendo perseguido por una gran bandada de Spearow (100 aproximadamente). El grupo estaba compuesto por una pareja adulta, una joven de unos 16 años y un niño de unos 12 años - ¡Iris, debemos de ayudarlos! – le dijo Cilan de manera seria para luego ir corriendo en dirección hacia el grupo que estaba siendo perseguido y cubrirlos para dispersar a esa bandada de Spearow. Sin embargo, un par de chicas, quienes habían escuchado los gritos de las cuatro personas fueron a la ayuda de estas personas y llegaron mucho más rápido que Iris y Cilan a ayudar.

¡Sal Vivillon! – le ordenó su entrenadora de manera seria - ¡Usa somnífero de manera masiva contra esos Spearow! – dirigió. El pokemon mariposa obedeció de inmediato a su entrenadora y lanzó el ataque masivo contra los pokemon tipo volador.

¡Noivern, usa tornado y mándalos a volar! – le ordenó la otra entrenadora a su pokemon, el cual, de una potente ráfaga de viento, los mandó a volar a todos – Buen trabajo, chicos – les felicitó de manera amable la entrenadora de Noivern. Justo para eso, llegaron Iris y Cilan, los cuales reconocieron de inmediato a ese Noivern.

¡Pero si es Alexia! – gritó Iris de manera animada al ver a la reportera de Ciudad Luminalia en la región Kanto, mientras que Violeta ayudaba a las cuatro personas que fueron víctimas de la gran bandada de pokemon voladores. Alexia fijo su mirada en ambos chicos y sonrió al ver a los dos chicos que viajaron con Ash en la región Unova

Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Iris, Cilan – les saludó de manera amable la joven reportera. Ambos sonrieron a Alexia, dándole a entender que les fue bien mientras viajaban por Kanto y Johto.

Después sabremos cómo nos fue en nuestros viajes, primero hay que ver cómo están ellos – les dijo Cilan al ver que la hermana de Alexia preguntaba si la integridad de las personas que eran perseguidas por la bandada estaba a salvo.

¿No les pasó nada? – les preguntó Alexia a las personas. Ellos respondieron de que se encontraban bien.

Más bien, muchas gracias por habernos salvado de esos Spearow – les agradeció el señor, que al parecer era padre de la joven y del niño, y esposo de la señora con quien iba – Mi nombre es Norman – les saludó a todos los demás.

Yo soy Carolina, un placer – les saludó la esposa de Norman – Ellos son nuestros hijos May y Max – les presentó a los dos, quienes ya se habían levantado.

Yo soy Violeta y ella es mi hermana mayor Alexia – presentó la rubia a ella misma y a su hermana, pero Max tenía una gran curiosidad por los nuevos pokemon que había visto, ya que nunca los había visto en toda su vida.

Disculpen, pero esos pokemon no son de Kanto, Hoenn o Sinnoh y creo que ustedes dos son de otra región – les habló en tono asombrado, como todo niño al ver algo nuevo como Vivillon y Noivern. Vivillon estaba en el hombro derecho de Violeta, mientras que Noivern estaba al costado de Alexia.

Somos de la región Kalos – les respondió de manera amable la reportera de cabello castaño. Pero luego, May dirigió su mirada al joven de cabello verde y a la chica de cabellos morados oscuros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un pequeño pokemon dragón que nunca había visto. Ella se acercó y lo acarició. Axew sonrió ante el gesto.

¿Qué pokemon es? – le preguntó la coordinadora de pelo castaño a la entrenadora de pokemon dragón.

Es mi Axew – hizo una pausa – Nosotros dos somos de la región Unova. Soy Iris, entrenadora de pokemon tipo dragón – le saludó con la mano, May aceptó la cortesía. Max se acercó al pokemon dragón y lo miraba maravillado.

Yo soy Cilan, conocedor pokemon y este es mi amigo Pansage – saludaron los dos, para que Max pasara a observar y luego cargar a Pansage, pidiéndole permiso, obviamente, a Cilan, el cual accedió - ¿Van a pueblo Paleta, verdad? – les preguntó curioso el joven.

Lo que pasa es que el vamos a visitar a un amigo después de mucho tiempo – les habló Max mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pansage.

¿Alexia, Violeta, van a ir a entrevistar al profesor Oak? – les preguntó Iris a las dos mujeres provenientes de la región Kalos.

Mi hermana es la que va a entrevistar al profesor, después iremos a visitar a Ash por unos días o unas semanas tal vez – le respondió Violeta. Esto sorprendió a los cuatro que provenían de Hoenn.

¿Conocen a Ash? – preguntó Norman de manera seria.

Lo conoce, ya que él retó a mi hermana para una batalla de Gimnasio en la ciudad Novarte. Ella es especialista en pokemon de tipo insecto – les respondió Alexia de manera amable. Esto desencajó a todos.

¡Eres líder de gimnasio! – casi gritan todos los presentes, a excepción de Alexia. Fue entonces que Norman se le acero.

Déjame estrechar tu mano, colega – le dijo de manera seria – Soy líder de gimnasio en la ciudad Petalia, Norman. Mi especialidad son con los pokemon de tipo normal – finalizo, pero Cilan también se les acerco a los dos.

¡Entones los tres juntemos nuestras manos para mostrar el respeto y la admiración que se percibe como un delicioso aroma de una comida exótica! – les dijo emocionado el conocedor pokemon – Yo soy líder de Gimnasio de la Ciudad Gress en la región Unova y mi especialidad en el gimnasio son los de tipo planta ya que este es compartido por mí y mis hermanos, quienes se especializan en el fuego y en el agua – finalizó. A pesar de toda la elegancia y empeño que puso Cilan a la hora de su presentación, el cual solo fue percibido como un poco exagerado, los tres decidieron tomarse de las manos en señal de respeto hacia lo que hacían o lo que una vez hicieron. Después de ello, se dirigieron a los que los acompañaban con una sonrisa, los representantes de Hoenn, Unova y Kalos.

Quien pensaría de que tres líderes de Gimnasio de tres regiones se encontraran y, de paso, coincidir en la visita hacia un amigo – habló Carolina con mucha sorpresa.

Es verdad – continuó Alexia – Vamos rápido a su casa para darle una pequeña sorpresa – les dijo animada. Los demás accedieron de manera alegre. Sin embargo, habían dos personas que empezaban a sospechar unas cosas de la una hacia la otra. Fue entonces que, mientras caminaban, decidieron romper un poco la tensión.

¿Desde cuándo conoces a Ash? – le preguntó Iris un poco dudosa.

Desde los trece años cuando empezamos nuestras aventuras en Hoenn – le respondió normalmente, pero poco a poco empezó a aumentar la complejidad de estos viajes – En ese tiempo, Ash me dio los ánimos suficientes para continuar con mi entrenamiento como coordinadora pokemon hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora – finalizó mientras suspiraba un poco de manera romántica y se acomodaba su delantera, lo cual hizo apropósito para darle entender a la chica de Unova que ella tenía todas las de ganar. Esto puso en estado de alerta a la morena - ¿Cómo lo conociste tú? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, que no era tan fingida.

Bueno, él me confundió con un pokemon al principio, ya que quería atrapar a mi Axew – hizo una pausa al ver que May se reía bajo – pero luego él me apoyó para seguir con mi meta de ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemon dragón y por ello le agradezco mucho – hizo una pausa, para hacer lo mismo que May hizo con ella - Aunque es un niñato, se comporta como todo un hombre cuando la situación amerita. Me brindó la confianza necesaria para seguir adelante – finalizó posaba sus manos en las caderas. Cabe decir que May estaba estallando en celos, pero se lo tenía muy bien guardado para cierta persona, ya que cuando llegara a pueblo Paleta, ella misma haría hasta lo imposible para conquistar al joven entrenador. Después de esto, todos conversaron amenamente, pero todos a excepción de Max, se percataron de que ambas chicas se miraban de manera retadora. Por ello, solo suspiraron.

"_Esto será memorable" _– pensaron los cinco al unísono.

**Después de 30 minutos**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Milena, Rita y Sigmund decidieron separarse, ya que irían recién al bunker después de los tres últimos fueran a sus casas a cambiarse y haber almorzado con calma, pero Ash los invitó para que fueran a almorzar a su casa y, de paso, presentarle a los amigos que hizo durante sus viajes.

¡Puedo saber dónde estuviste todo este tiempo sin desayunar jovencito! – exigió saber la señora Ketchum. Ash se puso nervioso, mientras que Serena y Dawn lo miraban de manera seria, ya que se había ido sin avisar.

¡Me fui al refugio! – le respondió nervioso. Ella solo suspiró un poco cansada, mientras que las dos chicas se quedaron extrañadas al escuchar la palabra refugio.

Es cierto, señora – intervino Clemont en favor de Ash, de manera alegre – también conocimos a Rita, Sigmund y a Milena – esto sorprendió más a la mama de Ash.

¡Tiene razón! - continuó Bonnie, mientras que Pidgeotto y Dedenne le querían hacer entender a Delia. Ella, al final de cuentas, entendió.

Además, mama, vendrán a la casa después de mucho tiempo – le dijo alegre el joven, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera, la cual no había visto durante muchos años.

Está bien, Ash – le respondió - ¿Ya desayunaron? – les preguntó. Los tres respondieron de manera afirmativa. Justo para eso, toca el timbre – Yo iré a ver, descansen un poco – les dijo para que estos se fueran directo a la sala, a conversar un poco con las chicas, quienes se lanzaban miradas electrizantes, pero se calmaban cuando Ash estaba cerca. Cuando Delia abrió la puerta, pudo ver a varias personas, entre ellas reconoció a cuatro de ellas – Alexia, Carolina, May, Max, ha sido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que los vi – les dio la bienvenida de la mejor manera posible, pero se sorprendió al ver que varias personas los acompañaban - ¿Y ellos? – preguntó un poco curiosa.

Señora Delia, déjame presentarte a mi hermana menor, Violeta - le habló con amabilidad. La hermana de la reportera le extendió la mano como cordialidad – Y ellos son los amigos que viajaban con Ash en la región Unova, Iris y Cilan – finalizó mientras los presentó a ambos.

He escuchado mucho de ustedes, muchachos – les habló de manera cordial la señora - Gracias por haber apoyado a mi hijo en su viaje – les dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No hay de que señora. Lo hicimos con mucho gusto – le respondió Iris un poco sonrojada. Luego de ello, May y Max presentaron a su papa, ya que Delia se mantenía en contacto casi siempre con Carolina. Por ello supuso de que vendrían de todas maneras, ya que era la primera vez que Ash celebraba su cumpleaños en casa, después de que iniciara su primer viaje, el cual comenzó en la región Kanto. Sin embargo, cuando todos pasaron, pudieron ver a cuatro personas que estaban en la mesa principal conversando aménamente, aunque eso no podría decirse en el caso de Dawn y Serena, que conversaban asuntos de coordinadoras, pero de una manera muy seria. Justo para ese momento, Ash había bajado de su cuarto acompañado de su fiel amigo Pikachu, quien ya había desayunado de manera muy rápida y esperaba pacientemente la llegada de sus amigos de la infancia, pero lo que vio sí que lo sorprendió de manera intempestiva – Chicos, buenos días – les saludo de manera confiable el joven entrenador a todos. La primera que fue a saludarlo fue May, pero, al parecer, se tropezó con algo y terminó en los brazos del joven. Cabe decir que ella estaba muy sonrojada, mientras que a las demás chicas les crecía un aura carmesí, debido a los celos. Todos solo sonrieron un poco apenados, ya que, al parecer, el joven no se daba cuenta o no se dio cuenta lo que había provocado durante todos sus viajes. Al parecer y sin querer, May había provocado una reacción en las demás, fue que por esta razón que les mandó una sonrisa socarrona de manera disimulada a demás.

"_¡Yo si soy una mujer de verdad, niñatas!" _– pensó la coordinadora de Hoenn mientras les mandaba miradas de superioridad, en especial a Serena, ya que ella intuía de que la chica de Kalos sería la rival a vencer, ya que conocía bien los puntos fuertes y débiles de Dawn, y con eso, no tendría muchos problemas. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era de que la verdadera rival a vencer, y esto iba hacia todas, era otra chica. Fue entonces que Max le saludó de manera afectiva a Ash, mientras que este le dio un apretón de manos como saludo. Fue entonces que alguien tocó la puerta. Clemont fue a abrir la puerta, pero se sonrojó de golpe al ver a una chica de su talla, pelo morado oscuro recogido en una gran coleta (**Nota del autor: **Y cuando me refiero una gran coleta, me refiero en una GRAN coleta, como hasta la altura de la cintura). Se trataba de Mariet, pero no estaba sola, ya que ella tomaba la mano de un niño un año mayor que Bonnie (**Nota del autor: **11 años). Tenía el pelo morado oscuro como la chica, su estilo de cabello era alborotado y tenía los ojos cafés. Este niño le brindaba una mirada seria y analítica al rubio.

Hola Clemont – le saludó con una sonrisa la chica mientras le sonreía de manera amable, pero alguien les interrumpió un poco.

No creas que te aprobaré así de fácil como mi futuro cuñado – le dijo el niño de manera seria - ¡Mi hermana merece lo mejor para que sea feliz! – sentenció el niño, pero su hermana le jaló de un cachete de manera cómica mientras crecía un rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Me estas avergonzando, Samuel! – le regaño mientras Clemont tenía una gota que le rebasaba la cien. Justo en esos momentos, Bonnie se puso al costado de su hermano y le saludó de manera animada a la chica, la cual correspondió el gesto, pero al parecer, el niño que le acompañaba estaba en otras.

¿Quién es él? – preguntó curiosa la niña rubia de manera normal, pero el niño respondió de manera frenética.

¡Mi nombre es Samuel! ¡Soy el hermano de Mariet y no voy a permitir que él sea su novio! – lo dijo de manera seria mientras agitaba sus manos de manera cómica.

Yo soy Bonnie, soy la hermana del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia en la región Kalos, Clemont, quien es él – le dijo de manera un poco seria mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada. Al parecer, había dado en el blanco, ya que la manera de pensar de Samuel cambió intempestivamente.

Oye cuñado, cuando va a ser la fecha de la boda para invitar a toda la familia – le hablaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le daba palmadas a la altura de estómago. Los tres que estaban en la puerta cayeron de manera cómica y con una gran gota que les rebasaba la cien.

¡Samuel! – le resondró su hermana con voz baja. Este no se inmutó ni siquiera un poco.

¿A que vinieron? – les preguntó el rubio de manera amable.

¿Podrías entregar esta nota de parte de Milena para Ash? – le preguntó mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel con una nota.

Mejor porque no pasas a la casa – le sugirió de manera amable el rubio líder de gimnasio. Ella accedió mientras le daba el papel a Clemont, pero cuando entraron a la sala, vieron a una gran cantidad de personas que conversaban de manera amena, pero con ciertas excepciones como en el caso de Serena con Dawn e Iris con May. Cilan solo reía de manera nerviosa frente a algunos pequeños ataques de celos por parte Iris, mientras que May y Dawn querían matar literalmente a Serena por que esta le estaba dando unos bocadillos que ella misma hizo a Ash, el cual no rechazó. Justo en eso, llegaron sus amigos de la región Unova, junto con Brock, Tracey y Misty. Cilan se sorprendió mucho al ver al joven que ayudó en Johto a salvar a un Gyarados. El mismo caso sucedía con Brock. Fue por ello que ambos recordaron al Pikachu hembra de la niña que ayudaron a dominar Impactrueno y las anécdotas vividas con Ash. Se saludaron de manera amable y explicaron la situación en la que se conocieron. Todos comprendieron de buena manera. Después de los saludos respectivos y de las presentaciones, todos decidieron ir afuera, llevando algunas mesas de mayor longitud y más sillas, mientras que Brock y Cilan ayudaban a Delia a cocinar el almuerzo. Fue en ese transcurso que Clemont le entregó la nota a Ash. Este se sorprendió un poco del contenido y le dijo algo a su madre. Esta comprendió y dejó que hiciera eso. Una vez con el permiso de Delia, Ash tomó la mano de Serena. Esta se sonrojo por el contacto, mientras que a los chicos de la región Unova los rodeaba un aura purpura, tendiendo a la negra (**Nota del autor: **Esto solo es el comienzo, ya que ciertas personas que van a llegar engrosarán las filas de estos) y a las chicas las rodeaba un aura carmesí por la furia.

¿Ash, qué pasa? – le preguntó sonrojada la chica de Kalos.

No quieres ver a unos viejos conocidos – le dijo serio, pero con un tono de oculta alegría. Ella se extrañó por esto – Vendremos dentro de un rato – les dijo a todos. En eso cundo Ash se fue, Max usaba una de las cámaras de manera oculta mientras grababa de todo, pero luego, él enfocó a Bonnie, ya que desde que llegó a la casa de los Ketchum no se había fijado en ella, pero este enfoque le daba una mejor vista de esa niña, que tenía unos 10 años junto con otro niño de 11 años. En esos momentos, sintió un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago y el brillo de sus ojos aumentaban cada vez más. Al parecer, lo que Brock hacía con las chicas y lo que él siempre tanto criticaba había llegado a su alma: enamorarse. Norman se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a su hijo.

Por eso te dije hijo que nunca escupieras al cielo, porque siempre regresa, pero con mucho más fuerza – le dijo susurrando. Carolina, quien estaba cerca, asintió con la aseveración de su padre.

Hijo, eres muy joven para esto, pero también es necesario experimentarlo, ya que ese es el ciclo de la vida – le dijo con voz baja su madre de manera sarcástica. Para esto, llegó también May, aunque esta última iba a aprovechar algo que estaría a su favor.

Max, recuerda lo que me prometiste – le habló su hermana de manera amable y conciliadora. Esa actitud asustaba en demasía a su hermano.

¡No sé a qué se refieren! – les respondió de manera un poco avergonzada, pero May lo miraba con una cara que presentaba sarcasmo e ironía. Por ello, se alejó un poco de los tres. Dawn e Iris estaban conversando de manera amena, ya que las dos se conocieron bien en Unova, mientras que Clemont estaba junto con Mariet y Violeta. Ambos líderes de gimnasio se respetaban con sus respectivos títulos de duques Violeta y Clemont, ya que Kalos tenía un sistema distinto. Mariet se sorprendía cada vez más frente a lo que Violeta y Clemont conversaban con mucha naturalidad, hasta que quedaron en simular una batalla entre duques de Kalos en el pueblo Paleta. Mientras tanto, los chicos de Unova y Bianca hablaban con Misty y Tracey sobre las aventuras de Ash en sus inicios y otras cosas más.

**20 minutos después. Cerca de la plaza de pueblo.**

Después de caminar a paso lento por todo el camino, se sentaron al borde la pileta. Serena se había puesto roja por todo el trayecto, ya que fue algo muy sorpresivo y por ello, su sonrojo extremo. Sin embargo, dos personas, una chica y un chico para ser exactos, se habían acercado frente a ellos. La chica saludó de manera confiada al joven entrenador.

¿Ashichon, listo para llevarnos a tu casa y después ir con Clemonton y Bonnielin al bunker? – le preguntó Rita de manera rápida y exagerada. Sin embargo, el chico que le acompañaba le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - ¡Por qué me golpeas, Sigmund! ¡Y yo que te quiero tanto! – le reprochó de manera cómica.

Recuerda a lo que vinimos – le dijo de manera seria – Después de que encontramos a Ash y nos comentara sobre sus compañeros de viaje, decidimos rencontrarnos con una de ellos – continuó para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Serena - ¿Acaso ya no te recuerdas de nosotros? – le preguntó serio a la castaña. Fue entonces que Serena empezó a recordar poco a poco, pero no lograba recordar con claridad.

¡Serenan debe recordarnos! ¡Somos tus amigos del campamento! – le dijo Rita de manera un poco triste. Fue entonces que Serena, al escuchar su nombre con una letra agregada, empezaba a recordar con mucha mayor claridad las cosas, incluso sorprendiéndose a demasía.

_**Flash Back**_

_Un niño de unos siete años de edad se encontraba buscando a un pokemon de tipo agua en el campamento de verano del profesor Oak, pero en vez de encontrar a un pokemon, encontró a una niña con un vestido rosa y un sombrero de paja. Esta niña se había lastimado la pierna, pero con la ayuda del niño, pudo levantarse y seguir caminando. Cuando llegaron a la base del campamento, los dos pudieron observar que había un grupo de tres niños jugando con otras clases de pokemon amistosos._

_Ya era hora de que llegaras – le dijo el único niño del grupo de manera seria. Tenía pelo negro corto y ojos del mismo color._

_Perdón por la tardanza. Es que encontré a esta chica que estaba llorando en medio del bosque – le respondió con total naturalidad_

_Más bien que viniste a tiempo Ashichon para el evento principal – hizo una pausa Rita, una niña rubia de siete años, pelo largo hasta la espalda y ojos azules, mientras Ash observaba como Milena, una niña de siete años también, pelo rojo atado a una coleta y ojos verdes esmeralda, sacaba una guitarra acústica del enorme bolso que habían traído ella y su familia. Rita fijó su mirada en Serena - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. La castaña estaba dudando por momentos, ya que era tímida._

_Serena – balbuceó la pequeña castaña._

_Es un placer. Soy Rita – hizo una pausa – este es Sigmund y la otra chica es Milena. El que te salvó se llama Ash – le dijo animada y con una gran sonrisa - ¡Esperemos que seamos amigos, Serenan! – habló muy alegre, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los demás - ¡Rápido, deben de escuchar el instrumental que Milenan y yo escuchamos en la radio! – le dijo a todos, pero Sigmund estaba a punto de colocarse los audífonos. Fue por ello que Rita se los quitó. Sigmund solo suspiró cansado y se dispuso a escuchar. Serena, en voz muy baja, le dijo algo a Ash._

_¿Porque ella me dijo Serenan? – le pregunto un poco curiosa e intrigada._

_A Rita le gusta agregar palabras a los nombres de sus amigos. Es como su juramento de amistad o algo parecido – le respondió. Serena solo sonrió un poco, pero de allí, junto con los demás chicos, empezó a soltarse un poco más hacia ellos y entablar una buena amistad durante toda la estancia del campamento, e incluso se volvieron los cinco buenos amigos, hasta el día en que todos tenían que irse, ya que Serena era de otra región y los cuatro eran de pueblo Paleta. Por ello, la despedida fue emotiva para los niños. En esos momentos de despedida, Serena quería devolverle el pañuelo de Ash que ella misma había lavado, pero, al parecer, se le había olvidado por completo, ya que cuando por casualidad rebusco sus bolsillos del vestido en el avión, pudo encontrar el pañuelo. En ese mismo instante, se juró a si misma que encontraría al chico que le había ayudado, ya que durante la estancia, había desarrollado un sentimiento de admiración y respeto, pero ella, sin darse cuenta, había desarrollado algo mucho más a su corta edad. También juró encontrar a esos chicos, quienes fueron sus primeros amigos y los mejores durante la estancia, ya que le ayudaron a perder su timidez y afrontar la vida con alegría._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

¡Rita! – gritó Serena mientras se le abalanzaba a la rubia con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Vaya hasta que por fin me recuerdas, Serenan! – le recriminó de manera graciosa la chica.

Al parecer no has cambiado en nada – le habló con una sonrisa.

Es verdad – le habló Sigmund – hasta pensé de que te habías olvidado nuestra estadía en el campamento – le dijo Sigmund mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Rita.

Y pensar que el niño serio y la más animada del grupo terminarían juntos – habló Ash con un poco de sorna, pero estos ni caso le hicieron. Fue entonces que notó algo – ¿Dónde está Milena? – les preguntó, pero alguien le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Estoy aquí – le dijo la pelirroja. Los primeros en verla fueron Serena, Rita y Sigmund. Este último solo se sonrojó por lo que vio mientras que las chicas quedaron impactadas. Serena sentía de que esa chica, si se lo proponía, podía conquistar a cualquier chico.

Ya era hora de que aparecieras, ¡Mile….na! – contestó Ash cuando volteó, pero ahora miraba de pies a cabeza como Milena había cambiado completamente de look. Su largo pelo rojo estaba un poco ondulado, amarrado en una gran coleta, tenía una gorra de color blanco y rosa. Vestía una camiseta blanca manga corta, chaleco negro y unos shorts azules con los bajos rasgados, los cuales mostraban su buena figura. Calzaba unas botas negras y llevaba un bolso color rosa. Para finalizar, tenía una muñequera en la muñeca derecha y un videomisor en la muñeca izquierda. Esta vestimenta le daba un toque sexy a la chica. Por ello, Ash se sonrojó hasta el extremo, ya que Milena se veía, completamente, hermosa.

Como me veo – le preguntó mientras se daba una vuelta para observarla mejor. Ash estaba sin palabras – Al parecer, mi belleza te deslumbró, Ash – le dijo un poco sarcástica mientras dejó al joven entrenador estático en su lugar, mientras que Pikachu trataba de animar a su entrenador, lo cual consiguió con un Impactrueno - ¡Como estas, Serena! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! – le saludó con un abrazo, el cual Serena correspondió.

Eso sí fue duro, Pikachu – le dijo su entrenador mientras se despertaba de sonambulismo en que estaba. Serena ayudó para que se levantara.

Pika… Pikachu (**Traducción: **Eso te pasa por ser despistado. Además, creo que Milena es mejor chica que las otras) – le habló su pokemon eléctrico mientras Ash se levantaba.

Muy bien, vamos todos a casa de Ash - les dijo Sigmund, pero antes de eso.

¡Quisiera tener una batalla pokemon contra la chica que consiguió los seis listones de Kalos en tiempo record! – habló Milena mientras miraba de manera desafiante a Serena.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó de manera sorprendida.

Siempre escucho las noticias – le respondió alegre, pero con la misma mirada de retos. Fue entonces que Ash decidió intervenir.

Porque no lo dejamos para otra ocasión – les dijo Ash de manera un poco pacífica, pero ambas se miraron de manera aún más retadora – No digo nada.

¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces que comience una batalla entre música y coordinadora! ¡A pelear! – fue entonces que Rita dio la voz de inicio.

¡Sal ya, querida Pikary! – ordenó Milena. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre tan extraño, pero al final se percataron de que salió un Pikachu hembra. Sin embargo, para cierto pokemon eléctrico, el mundo se detuvo, para ser exactos, su mundo. Miraba la elegancia de como salía esa Pikachu y lo bien cuidada que estaba.

_¡Pika!.. ¡Pika!... ¡Pikachu! (__**Traducción: **__¡Arceus que hermosa es! ¡No puedo creer que el mundo sea resumido en una belleza como ella!) _ - pensó el pokemon de Ash al ver a Pikary, la cual no pasó por desapercibida la fija mirada de ese Pikachu. Por ello, en un pequeño momento, se le acercó y le extendió la mano en modo de saludo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego ir a batallar. Pikachu quedó completamente embobado con corazones en los ojos. Milena solo sonrío bajo por lo que su hizo su mejor amiga.

¡Muy bien, Pyroar sal! – gritó Serena, mientras salía el único pokemon que había recogido del laboratorio - ¡Lanzallamas! – le ordenó.

¡Usa bola voltio, Pikary! – le ordenó Milena a su querida Pikachu. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que esa pokemon usaba un ataque muy fuerte. El choque de ambos dejó una pequeña explosión de humo - ¡Agilidad! – le ordenó. Pikary atacó a toda velocidad a Pyroar, quien recibió de llenó el ataque de lleno y salió volando por la fuerza de Pikary. Al final se recompuso, sacudiendo su cara y gruñendo enojada.

¿Estás bien, Pyroar? – le preguntó Serena de manera preocupada a su pokemon. La pokemon asintió - ¡Muy bien, usa Eco Voz! – le ordenó animada Serena. El pokemon de fuego utilizó su potente voz para levantar una enorme nube de polvo y sonidos agudos tan fuertes que rompían de a pocos el tímpano de Pikary. Sin embargo, esto solo era una distracción - ¡Nitrocarga! – le ordenó la castaña. Pyroar se envolvió en llamas e impactó de lleno en Pikary, la cual, luego de recibir el ataque, se levantó mientras lanzaba chispas por sus mejillas de manera desafiante y mirada confiada.

¡Me gustan tus ánimos, Pikary! ¡Tacleada de voltios con cola de hierro! - le ordenó Milena. La pokemon hizo caso y, a una gran velocidad, impactó de lleno contra Pyroar, para después realizar una buena maniobra acrobática y ejecutar una gran cola de hierro. Pyroar se notaba cansada, pero se levantó de todas maneras – ¡Usa excavar! – le ordenó a la Pikachu hembra. Pyroar miraba a todos lados.

_¡Es todo o nada ahora! _ - pensó Serena de manera seria en esos instantes. Fue entonces que se acordó de la técnica del Helioslisk de Clemont - ¡Usa TerraTemblor! – Pyroar acomodó sus patas delanteras y creó una onda expansiva dentro de la tierra y sacó a Pikary del hueco en que estaba. Esto sorprendió a Milena y a la pokemon eléctrico.

"_Maldición" –_ pensó Milena al ver que casi todo estaba perdido, pero se le ocurrió algo – ¡Usa bola rayo! – le ordenó a Pikary, la cual combinó Bola voltio e Impactrueno y la lanzó contra Pyroar.

¡Rayo Solar a máximo poder! Le ordenó Serena a Pyroar, quien acumuló toda la energía del sol y la lanzó a quemarropa hacia Pikary. Ambas técnicas no chocaron, sino que pasaron por costados, impactando de lleno en cada uno de los pokemon y originando dos explosiones de humo. Después de que se disiparon las nubes de humo, ambos pokemon estaban fuera de combate.

¡Pikary y Pyroar no pueden continuar! ¡Es un empate! – declaró Rita.

Muy bien trabajado, Pyroar. Te mereces descansar – le agradeció Serena a su pokemon de fuego mientras le regresaba a su pokebola.

Pikary, aun sigues siendo la más fuerte para mí de todo mi equipo – le agradeció también, regresándola luego a su pokebola.

Sí que dieron una excelente batalla – les felicitó a ambas Sigmund.

¡Sí que son fuertes, Serenan, Milenan! – también llegó una muy animada Rita mientras les abrazaba con ambos brazos a las dos chicas. Ambas curaron a sus pokemon con medicina que tenían en el bolso de Milena.

Me sorprendieron – susurró Ash - ¡Tu resolución de soluciones y variedades de técnicas me sorprendieron, Serena! – le felicitó Ash a la castaña, quien se sonrojó por el cumplido - ¡Milena, a pesar de que eres música y todo eso, eres excelente entrenadora! – le dijo sorprendido.

¡No lo creo, ya que es mi pasatiempo cuando tengo tiempo libre! – le respondió igual de animada mientras un pequeño rubor crecía en sus mejillas. Serena se puso un poco celosa, pero no tanto debido a que era su amiga. Luego los cinco se fueron directo a la casa de Ash. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, el joven entrenador de pueblo Paleta pudo observar que habían llegado más personas. Entre ellos pudo observar a Roxie, la líder de gimnasio de la región Unova de tipo veneno; Paul, su rival en Sinnoh; Tyson, uno de los campeones de la liga Hoenn; Morrison, su antiguo rival en la región Hoenn; Harrison, rival en la región Johto; y Barry, amigo y rival en la región Sinnoh.

Tiempo sin verte, tonto – le saludo Paul con su manera fría de ser mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Delia iba a reaccionar, ya que nadie insultaba de esa manera a su hijo. May, Dawn e Iris iban a pararse y le iban a propinar la bofetada de su vida. Serena también, pero se estaba conteniendo. Sin embargo, Ash les dijo a todos que se calmaran.

Es verdad, Paul ¿Quieres revancha? – le preguntó de manera confiada.

Para que crees que he venido – suspiro cansado – al parecer, sigues siendo el cabeza hueca de siempre – le habló de manera fría. Fue entonces que Milena no se reprimió y ella sí le lanzó una gran bofetada. La chica de cabellos rojos carmesí no se contuvo en nada. Esto sorprendió demasiado a todos los presentes e incluso al mismo Paul. Al parecer, habían provocado su furia y eso no era nada bueno.

¡Insultas una vez más a Ash y te juro que serás comida de mi Garchomp! – le gritó de una manera tan horrible que hasta el ser más frío huiría del pánico, pero Paul se contuvo y no trató de huir.

Milena, hubiese sido mejor que no intervinieses – le dijo Ash de manera calmada, pero este le brindaba una mirada muy seria – Nuestra amistad es así – finalizó – No es así, iceberg con patas – le insultó. Paul no se contuvo.

¡Quieres tener una batalla! – lo retó, pero Ash lo detuvo.

Ahora no es el momento adecuado. Si te quedas en el pueblo, dentro de unos días tendremos una batalla completa de ocho vs ocho ¿Te parece? – le dijo serio.

He esperado más de un año por esto – le respondió de manera seria, pero con un ánimo oculto. Sin embargo, Serena interrumpió.

¡Quiero que te disculpes frente a todos, ahora! – le gritó furiosa. El entrenador de la región Sinnoh aceptó y pidió disculpas frente a todos. Ash sí que se sorprendió por esto. Después de ello, todos fueron a almorzar calmadamente, hasta que todos se disponían a retirarse hacia la casa de los Ketchum a conversar o algo por el estilo, pero Milena se puso junto a Clemont, quien ya se había despedido de Mariet y se iba junto a Samuel a su casa; Bonnie; y Ash para esperar a Rita y Sigmund.

¡Nos llevarán al refugio! – le preguntó Bonnie con los ojos brillantes.

Al bunker, pequeña Bonnie – le respondió Milena de manera calmada y con una sonrisa para luego darle unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro de Ash y luego posar su dedo índice en los labios del joven entrenador de manera coqueta y continuar con su camino. Esto lo sonrojó un poco y lo mantuvo estático. Cabe decir que Serena, Dawn, Iris y May observaron de manera furiosa lo que hizo Milena.

"_¡Quién se cree que es para hacer eso!" – _pensó May de manera furiosa.

"_¡Haré que mi Mamoswine te aplaste hasta morir!" – _pensaba Dawn con muchos celos.

"_¡Mi Excadrill te perforará por completo, niñata!" – _pensó con furia Iris mientras un aura oscura se posaba a su alrededor.

"_¡No solo porque sean mejores amigos desde la infancia, tendrás mayores oportunidades, Milena! ¡No me rendiré así de fácil!" – _pensó Serena con firmeza y valor. Ella hablaría personalmente con Milena sobre esta situación, ya que son amigas y habrán de llegar a algún acuerdo o algo parecido, o en el peor de los casos, enfrentarse o dejar seguir la corriente al joven entrenador. Sin embargo, se escucharon unos cuantos golpes de un martillo de madera, como si de un juez se tratase, mientras Ash desapareció de la vista de todos.

¡Que empiece el juicio de la inquisición! – habló el que presidía un pequeño comité en forma redonda cerca de la posición en donde e quedó Ash parado. Este comité estaba compuesto como líder principal a Paul, Barry, los chicos de Unova, Harrison, Morrison y Tyson. Todos estaban vestidos con túnicas negras y capuchas de verdugo – Uno de nuestros miembros, Ash Ketchum, se le imputan los cargos de romper con el pacto de sangre de nuestra brigada – hizo una pausa mientras respiraba como si de Dark Vader se tratara - Ha cometido el grave pecado de salir con una chica tomados de la mano – hizo una pausa mientras hablaba con su voz de ultratumba - ¿Es esto correcto? – preguntó a los demás miembros.

¡Es correcto! – respondieron todos al unísono con voces terroríficas.

Sentenciado ¿Cuáles son sus últimas palabras? – le preguntó a Ash quién estaba atado con una soga.

¡Esperen! ¡Desde cuando formé parte de su loca orden! – exigió saber el entrenador de pueblo Paleta de manera cómica. Fue entonces que Cameron se sacó la capucha y le mostró un pequeño documento que él había firmado cuando fueron a los baños termales de pueblo Paleta con engaños.

Lo que firmaste te afilia por un buen tiempo a la brigada de DHL (**Nota del autor: **Don't Have a Love (No tener un amor)), la cual consiste en que ningún miembro de la brigada puede salir con chicas y todo lo que leras después – le dijo Cameron de manera amable, para luego ponerse la capucha y cambiar de personalidad.

Sentenciado ¿Sus últimas palabras? – volvió a preguntar el juez.

¡Porque mis últimas palabras vienen antes que mi defensa! – les gritó a todos de la brigada DHL. Estos no se inmutaron para nada.

¡Culpable! ¡Pena de muerte! – sentenció el juez con voz terrorífica. Todos los miembros desquitaron su furia contra Ash, haciéndole los clásicos: apanado, callejón oscuro, ruleta de la muerte, apanado con sillas, mesas y demás objetos grandes hechos de plástico, etc. Para luego lanzarlo como costal de papas hacía la posición de Milena. Cabe decir que todos tenían una gota que les rebasaba la cien, pero May, Dawn, Iris, Serena y Milena pensaron al unísono algo.

"_¡No puede ser!" – _todas pensaron de manera lamentosa y cómica al escuchar la sagrada ley de la brigada DHL. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Ash se levantó un poco adolorido, pero fue con los demás. Para ello, Misty, Tracey, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Violeta, Alexia, Roxie, May, Max, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Milena, Rita y Sigmund fueron junto con Ash hacia lo que se llamaría el refugio bunker.

¿Dónde estaba? – se preguntaba a si mismo Ash al llegar a un lugar que estaba cerca de los laboratorios del Profesor Oak mientras se agachaba a tocar el pasto hasta que sintió un pequeño botón - ¡Aquí esta! – fue entonces que lo tocó y una puerta automática se abría en el piso, dando entender así que ese pasto era un camuflaje Cuando vieron en su interior, pudieron observar unas escaleras de cemento - ¡Vamos todos! – y dicho esto, todos fueron rumbo hacia abajo y vieron muchas más cosas de lo que Clemont y Bonnie habían visto en el refugio de la casa del árbol.

Mi padre mandó a construir esto para guardar sus materiales y trabajos- les dijo Milena, quien hizo una pausa – Sin embargo, como ya no lo usa desde que tenía nueve años, me dejó a mi todo esto y con el dinero que me daba mensualmente, compraba muchas cosas musicales – sentenció. Habían pianos, violines, guitarras, bajos y una gran infinidad de instrumentos musicales. La más emocionada de los visitantes obviamente era Roxie, quien tocaba los instrumentos con la mayor dedicación y delicadeza posibles. Además de ello, había un cuarto dedicado a operaciones digitales computarizadas solo para una persona, como para un programador; mientras que en otra había libros, posters, papeles, ropa y demás para una bueno guía para ser maestro pokemon. Los presentes dedujeron que ese espacio era de Ash mientras una gota les rebasaba por la cien.

Bueno, yo iré a descansar a mi casa. Tuve un día muy agotador – les dijo en calma el joven entrenador de pueblo Paleta. Todos accedieron. Una vez que llegó a su casa, su mama le abrazó como modo de saludo.

¿Ash, adivina quién llegó? – le preguntó emocionada la señora Ketchum mientras Norman y Carolina conversaban con ciertas personas en la sala

Ehhh…. – susurró con sorpresa.

¡Eres tú, primo Ash! – gritó una voz de niña, de aproximadamente 14 años. El joven palideció al escuchar la voz de esa jovencita.

¡Ka...! ¡Ka…! ¡Ka…! ¡Ka…! ¡Ka…! ¡Ka…! ¡Karen! – gritó sorprendido de manera muy cómica mientras observaba a la joven que gritaba el nombre de su primo para luego abalanzarse encima de él. La joven se llamaba Karen Ketchum, prima paterna de Ash, piel morena, pelo como de Ash, pero su peinado era de dos moños y con dos coletas que le caían a ambos lados de la cabeza, ojos negros. Vestía una camiseta de colores claros, unos boxers amarillos encima de un traje de buzo. Calzaba zapatillas blancas. La razón por la que Ash no quería verla tan seguido era a que ella siempre destrozaba sus cosas.

¡Qué bien que estés sano, primo! – le saludaba mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de su primo.

¡A qué se debe tanta bulla, Karen! – le resondró alguien muy conocida por Ash. Su prima mayor de 23 años, Roxxane, pero se sorprendió al ver a su primo menor - ¡Ash, como has estado todo este tiempo! – la prima mayor también se le abalanzo encima, aplastando a su hermana y al joven. Roxxane era idéntica a su hermana en todo, lo único que las diferenciaba era la edad y la madurez. Luego de un rato, los cuatro pasaron al comedor y observaron que habían dos desconocidos, los cuales eran gemelos idénticos – Déjenme presentarlos, él es Krest y el otro es Stephano – les presentó Roxxane a los dos gemelos.

Es un placer – saludaron ambos, pero Krest era más frio que su hermano. Krest vestía un terno gris, camisa blanca con los primeros botones desprendidos y zapatos negros. Tenía el pelo de color castaño claro, muy al estilo de Drew, ojos verdes y tenía lentes. En cambio su hermano gemelo era idéntico en todo a Krest, lo único que le diferenciaba era la ropa y los lentes, ya que estaba vestido con un polo manga larga claro, pantalones jeans y zapatillas negras.

Ellos son mis colegas de trabajo en programación y los decidí traer para que nos relajemos en el pueblo con tu cumpleaños. Para eso también traje a Karen, ya que como familia no sabemos cómo vas, Ash – le habló normal Roxxane.

¡Así es primo! – le habló con voz animada Karen - ¡Vamos a ver el atardecer un momento! – le sugirió con una mirada muy tierna. Ash no se pudo negar ante esto y fueron. Una vez afuera de la casa, ambos observaron una gran cantidad de Butterfree - ¡Que lindos! – chilló feliz.

Es verdad – le respondió un poco calmado, pero en eso se dio cuenta de que esos pokemon eran liderados por un Butterfree con un Butterfree con una bufanda naranja. Fue entonces que Ash se emocionó- ¡Butterfree, viejo amigo! – le gritó al pokemon mariposa mientras extendía las manos. Pikachu hacía lo mismo. Butterfree de inmediato lo reconoció y fue hacia donde estaba su antiguo entrenador y se posó en su cabeza de manera amigable. Ash lloraba estoicamente por esto.

¡¿Primo, este Butterfree era tuyo?! – le preguntó/gritó su prima. Él asintió.

Fue el primer pokemon que capturé con Pikachu – habló recordando cómo lo capturó – Tienes que ser buen líder, amigo. Continua con tu viaje – le habló a su primer pokemon, pero este no se alejaba. Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó desde la espalda de Ash.

Ash, al parecer, él se quiere quedar contigo. Es lo que dice – le dijo Lucario, quien apareció de la nada.

¡Lucario! ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó asustado. Karen no se asustó, más bien abrazó al pokemon aura.

Greninja me enseñó algunos de sus trucos ninja – le respondió calmada. Fue entonces que Ash le preguntó a Butterfree mientras sacaba su vieja pokebola que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos como recuerdo - ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, viejo amigo? – el pokemon bicho fue un momento donde los otros Butterfree y se despidió de ellos, para luego colocarse frente a Ash - ¡Regresa a tu pokebola! – le habló mientras el pokemon mariposa regresaba. Ash derramó lágrimas frente a esto, para luego hablar muy feliz y alzar su pokebola- ¡Butterfree, ha regresado! – Su prima, Pikachu y Lucario saltaron de la felicidad. Al parecer, el día no fue tan malo como lo decía.

"_Con su viejo amigo devuelta, se espera que se dé un futuro mejor para todos"_

"_Continuará"_

**Notas del autor:**

Si estás leyendo esto, estimado lector o lectora, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Bueno, este capítulo me salió más largo de lo que esperaba (casi 20 páginas de Word), ya que quería que la mayoría de los reencuentros se diera en tres capítulos, pero al parecer, faltarán algunas personas más, los cuales tienen mucho que aportar al fanfic. Por ello, el siguiente capítulo será: **Capítulo 04: Formando alianzas**.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic, el cual no me esperaba que tuviese tal acogida en el FanFiction, para un principiante como yo.

Gracias a Dragon-knight alan, FlutterRage, Rayo de Justicia, Rokudosatoshi, ash the pokevenger, dark-ags, diego4560, metrox2323, nico2883, pokefan loli-chan, yoshiro-ryu y netokastillo por colocarme entre sus favoritos.

Gracias a las personas (los que están registrados como los que no también en el FanFiction) en dejarme sus reviews: metrox2323, FlutterRage, Winry najar, ash the pokevenger, diego4560, netokastillo, Dragon-knight alan, Guest y brayan. Gracias totales a todos ustedes

También gracias totales a todos los que leen (ya son 1457 vistas hasta el momento con dos capítulos =)…)

Con respecto a Karen, Samuel, Roxxane, Krest y Stephano, estos son mis personajes originales y también formarán parte importante a normal en el fanfic. Todo lo que escribí del refugio y del bunker (objetos musicales) servirá para los futuros capítulos.

Dentro de esta o la siguiente semana publicaré un nuevo fanfic en el foro de Saint Seiya, espero me sigan allí también

Espero sigan apoyando el proyecto con sus reviews y sus favoritos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cuál no tiene fecha de actualización confirmada, pero lo más probable es que lo lance antes de la quincena de febrero. Bye.

PD: Milena se parece a Touko de Black and White 1 y las primas de Ash se parecen a Mei de Black and White 2 (ambos son los juegos)

PD2: Los capítulos, a partir de este, serán de 15 a 20 páginas como límite, para avanzar lo mejor posible y con el mayor tiempo de pensar todo el transcurso del fanfic.

**Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 04: Formando Alianzas.**


End file.
